Cuando el Lobo domina al Tigre, la Pantera desea lo mismo
by FerCheney
Summary: Alcia, una chica muy fuera de lo común, llega a japón gracias a su antigua entrenadora: Shion Rina. Alicia decide entrar a la escuela Seirin, donde empieza a jugar su deporte favorito disfrazada de hombre bajo el nombre de "Cristian", junto con su equipo, prometió ser la número 1 en japón, pero... Alicia conocerá personas que le darán un giro total a su vida.
1. Chapter 1 Soy Alicia

**Disclamer: **Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original (si estás leyendo esto, es porque apoyas al original xDDD, solo quería ponerlo más formal xDDDD)

...

**Notas de la autora: **Como se percatarán es el primer fic que publico, no tengo mucha experiencia en esto así que por favor, si no les gusta, no me den de tomatazos xDD (Bueno si, pero no tan feo u.u) espero mucho que les guste, no es de mis primeros fics, pero este me gusto en especial, es por eso que lo publico

...

**Agradecimientos especiales: **Antes que nada, quiero agradecerle a Suno-Andrew por ayudarme con MUCHAS cosas para publicar este fic, le admiro muchísimo (todo por sus bellos shots del mismo anime 3 ) y recientemente (según yo xDDD) nos hemos hecho muy cercanas  
>También quiero agradecerle a mi mejor amiga (Naaah mentira xDD) a mi hermana Yoi Taisho 1412 (así se llama aquí en FF xDD) Ella a leído todas las cosas que eh escrito (poemas, otras historias, etc. xDD -además de que estoy escribiendo un fic con ella-) y gracias a ella fue que conocí a Suno-Andrew (ella me paso sus shots para leer xDD)<p>

Simplemente gracias a ambas, quienes me apoyan y me dan mis tomatazos de vez en cuando xDDDD

...

**Aclaraciones: **_Letra cursiva_- Idioma Español o inglés (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capitulo)  
>Comillas- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capitulo lo especifica)<br>Otra fuente (aún no decido cual, en cuanto lo decida lo pondré) son flash back, recuerdos y llamadas por teléfono (para cada cosa serán diferentes, como ya dije, en cuanto lo decida pondré bien las especificaciones

Bien, no molesto más, ¡DISFUTEN!

** Capítulo 1: Soy Alicia **

-"Llego taardee"-pensó- "maldición, debo llegar"- corría por las amplias calles de Tokio, todos los habitantes veían extrañamente a la muchacha que corría a toda velocidad con un uniforme escolar, un pan tostado en la boca y su mochila de asas siendo arrastrada por el piso, el panorama no se ve tan inusual, lo que convierte inusual este panorama es que aquella chica que corría medía 1.90, tez completamente blanca, tal cual la nieve; orbes azules y cabello largo, rizado atado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda- "No el primer día, por favor, no el primer día"- maldecía en su cabeza por pedirle a su entrenadora, ahora tutora, que la despertara para ir a la escuela.  
>-<em>Lo logré<em>- dijo entre jadeos mientras miraba la entrada de su escuela- "De nuevo esas miradas…"- pensó decepcionada, no es que le molestará del todo, sino, se sentía incomoda por el como la miraban, dio un suspiro muy largo- _Bien, es hora de ir a clases-_ repitió mientras entraba a su nueva escuela, Seirin.  
>-"Demasiados clubes"- pensó emocionada, pero ella, ella buscaba un club en especial<br>-Baaaasqueeeeet, únanse al club de baaasqueeet- un chico muy peculiar gritaba para buscar nuevos miembros  
>-<em>¿¡básquet bol!?- <em>preguntó en voz alta la chica mientras se acercaba a aquel chico- _Oye amigo ¿Dónde me puedo inscribir al club?- _preguntó en su idioma original, cabe destacar que la protagonista es originaria de México  
>-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido aquel chico reclutador, estaba más que sorprendido por ambas cosas… la altura exagerada de la chica y el hecho de que hablará en un idioma distinto<br>-¡Ah!... JAJAJAJAJA lo siento, olvidé que estoy en Japón- se disculpó mientras sobaba su nuca avergonzada- Yo me quiero unir al club de baloncesto ¿¡dónde me apunto!?- el chico bastante confundido le indicó la dirección de la mesa, ella asintió –_Gracias_- agradeció en español y fue a la dirección que le indicaron  
>-"¡QUÉ ALTA!"- pensó intimidado aquel chico- "Espera… ¿¡era una chica!?"- pensó de nuevo culpándose por no haberle explicado una cosa importante antes<br>-¡Koganei!- un chico de más de 1.70 de orbes azules y cabello negro llamó al chico que parecía un felino  
>-¿Qué pasa?-<br>-No hagas el flojo, no reclutaremos a nadie si no haces nada- reclamó  
>-Vamos Izuki, ya voy, Mitobe, no olvides gritar fuerte- un chico alto asintió y empezó a repartir volantes sin decir palabra alguna.<br>=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Espero que este año reclutemos mucha gente- una chica de cabello castaño y corto acomodaba papeles en una mesa, a su lado, un chico de lentes le ayudaba  
>-Sí… espero sean prometedores los nuevos-<br>-Tienes que ayudarme Hyuuga-kun, yo no puedo sola-  
>-¿¡Ya estás poniendo cargas al capitán!?- la chica le lanzó una mirada fulminante- Entiendo, entiendo, daré mi mayor esfuerzo- terminó diciendo<br>-_¿Aquí reclutan a los de básquet?- _la chica preguntó ignorando de nuevo que lo hizo en español- _me gustaría mucho unirme-_ se sentó deliberadamente en las sillas, ambos chicos la miraban extremadamente sorprendidos, la chica los miró confundida y luego recordó que volvió a meter la pata- Ajajajajajajaja… lo siento, lo siento, ¿aquí puedo inscribirme al club de básquet?- reformuló su pregunta rascando su nuca de nuevo- en verdad me interesaría jugar- sonrió amigable, los chicos que estaban enfrente seguían viéndola sorprendidos- ¿Holaa?, ¿me pueden ayudar?- preguntó divertida  
>-A-Alta…- pronunció la chica sorprendida<br>-¿eh?... ¡Ah!, si… mi altura es demasiada… ¿me podría inscribir al club ya?- preguntó impaciente  
>-P-Pero sólo hay club varonil- contesto Hyuuga-kun tratando de asimilar la altura de la chica<br>-Lo sé… y no me importa, ¿por lo menos podría dejar mis datos?, después puedo hablarlo con el entrenador…- pidió bastante relajada, la chica castaña le extendió una hoja de inscripción y la chica alta empezó a escribir sus datos, entregó la hoja- _Gracias- _dijo haciendo una reverencia y yéndose del lugar, ambos la siguieron con la mirada y después miraron la hoja de inscripción, que la chica castaña tomo rápidamente para verificar los datos… - L-López Ga-Ga… García… Ali-Ali-cia…- trató de leer su nombre lo mejor que pudo, Hyuuga-kun le quitó el papel y leyó el resto  
>-¿México?- leyó algo aturdido- ¿no los "mexicanos" son morenos?- preguntó intrigado, la chica alzó los hombros confundida<p>

-Baaasqueet- seguía promocionando Koganei al club junto con Izuki y Mitobe, hasta que una sombra le hizo voltear, un chico de la misma estatura de la chica apareció, el volvió a asustarse

-¿Y la vas a reclutar?- pregunto Hyuuga a la chica  
>-No lo sé, tal vez quiera ser manager-<br>-¿Con esa altura?-  
>-Tengo que ver su potencial para pensar- se cruzó de brazos, hasta que su compañero los saludo con lágrimas en los ojos siendo cargado por el chico alto<br>-"Qué alto"- pensaron Hyuuga y la chica al verlo, el chico alto dejo a Koganei en la mesa y se inscribió, dejó su hoja de inscripción y se fue  
>-¿Kagami Taiga?- leyó la hoja para juntarla con las demás<br>-Dice que estudió en américa…- comentó Hyuuga leyendo la hoja también  
>-Este año llegaron chicos fuertes...- comentó emocionada<br>- Olvidaste una- Hyuuga señaló una hoja que estaba sobre la mesa  
>-Gracias…- tomó la hoja para leerla- Kuroko Tetsuya…- se sorprendió al leer el resto- ¡Viene de Teiko!-<br>-¿Teiko?- al instante Hyuuga se sorprendió- ¿¡Ese Teiko!?-  
>-Puede que sea uno de los chicos de la generación milagrosa- comentó aún más emocionada la chica- AAHHH esté año fue el mejor-<p>

-"No otra vez"- pensó la chica alta buscando el gimnasio escolar- "No puedo llegar tarde a la práctica"- corrió para llegar lo más rápido posible, aún vestía su uniforme, en cuanto llegará al gimnasio se cambiaría- _aquí es- _dijo emocionada mientras abría la puerta de par en par- ¡siento llegar tarde!- se disculpó, luego miró a los chicos que estaban sin camisa – _Por los santos clavos del señor Jesucristo, estos niños están muy flacos- _dijo viéndolos exaltada, todos los presentes la miraron extraño- Lo siento- volvió a disculparse mientras reía- Es la costumbre de hablar en español…-  
>-¿Español?- preguntaron los presentes al unísono<br>-Sí… español, soy mexicana, me llamo Alicia- sonrió- bueno, en realidad mi nombre completo es López García Alicia- sonrió amablemente  
>-¡Amigouuu! ¡Tacoou!- gritó Koganei tratando de hablar en español, Alicia lo vio mal<br>-Eso es un insulto en mi país ¿sabes?-  
>-¿Mexicana?, entonces duermes en cactus y tomas… ¿Cómo se llama?... ¿Tequila?- preguntó uno de los chicos de ahí, Alicia lo miro enojada<br>-_No seas pendejo, México no es como creen, y se llaman nopales, idiota_- contestó enojada, volvieron a lanzarle miradas confundidas y ella suspiro- México no es cómo crees, es como Estados Unidos, solo que hablan en español- sobó sus sienes- y no son "cactus" se llaman "nopales"… y antes de iniciar algo más… - puso una cara bastante aterradora- Vuelven a decir algún estereotipo estúpido de mi país, y les aseguro que tendrán que pedir ayuda para poder orinar-  
>-S-S-Sí- asintieron todos asustados, su altura le ayudaba bastante para intimidar, Alicia suspiró de nuevo quitando su fleco de la cara- Bien, ¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?- pregunto un poco más clamada<br>-¿Piensas jugar en serio?- pregunto la chica castaña  
>-Claro, no por nada estoy aquí, ¿Dónde está el entrenador? Necesito hablar con él- Alicia se cruzó de brazos buscando a alguien con la mirada, la chica castaña sonrió orgullosa y se señaló<br>-Yo soy la entrenadora, Aida Riko, gusto en conocerte- se presentó  
>-¿En serio?, Genial- comentó Alicia mientras suspiraba- Me alegra mucho que las mujeres empiecen a marcar que somos igual que capaces que los hombres- asintió aprobándola- ¿y bien?, ¿dónde puedo cambiarme?- volvió a preguntar, Riko le señaló un baño y Alicia entró a cambiarse<p>

Alicia salió del baño que le señalaron con un conjunto bastante peculiar, unos shorts negros que le llegaban hasta la rodilla que llevaban el escudo de las tropas de reconocimiento del anime Shingeki no Kyojin en la pierna derecha, y una playera sin mangas del mismo color y con el escudo en toda la prenda (cabe señalar que la ropa era de hombre)  
>-¿Y bien?, ¿ahora qué hago?- preguntó mientras ataba su cabello en un chongo, cuando se dio cuenta todo el mundo estaba bastante sorprendido- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó intrigada, todos señalaron a un chico muy bajo de estatura y el cabello azul, que Alicia notó al instante- Yo lo veo bastante normalito- se agacho para verle la cara- Me llamo Alicia ¿y tú?-<br>-Kuroko Tetsuya- contestó serio  
>-No hablas mucho ¿verdad?- sonrió a Kuroko<br>-Suelo hablar cuando lo necesito- contestó con la misma expresión  
>-¿¡Cómo lo haces!?- pregunto Hyuuga bastante impresionado- Eres prácticamente invisible-<br>-Oye, que grosero- contesto Alicia regresando su mirada hacía Kuroko, quien ya no estaba en su sitio, después miró al lado contrario y lo encontró- Eres muy escurridizo- Alicia golpeo leve la espalda de Kuroko  
>-¿No te asustaste?- pregunto impresionada Riko<br>-No… cuando iba en secundaria tenía un amigo igual de imperceptible- palpó la cabeza de Kuroko- Aunque él era un poco más alto…- comentó con una mueca  
>- B-Bien…- apresuro Riko a decir- ambos, quítense la playera- Kuroko y Alicia se miraron un poco confundidos, Kuroko se quitó la playera primero, Alicia lo iba a hacer pero el chico alto hablo un poco exaltado<br>-¿¡Cómo que "ella"…- señaló a Alicia con la mirada- se quité la playera!?- terminó de preguntar sonrojado  
>-¿Tiene algo de malo?- pregunto Riko indiferente<br>-Sí… ella… ella es… una chica- contesto, Riko se quedó pensando unos momentos para luego darse cuenta  
>-Es verdad… no puedes hacerlo- Riko miro a Alicia que parecía bastante confundida<br>-No le veo el problema- contesto Alicia- en mi antiguo equipo me quitaba la playera y no pasaba nada…-  
>-¡Pero estabas con chicas!-<br>-No…- contesto Alicia fuera de lugar- yo entrenaba con los chicos, según el entrenador era muuuy brusca para jugar en el equipo femenil, así que me pasaron con los chicos- se cruzó de brazos  
>-¿¡Qué!?- preguntaron todos sorprendidos<br>-Sí… decían que jugaba como hombre…- Alicia suspiro y se quitó la playera, quedando en sostén (deportivo)- no me importa mucho que me vean, no me da vergüenza ni nada- Alicia decía mientras miraba hacia arriba con una ceja arriba - ¿Y bien?, ¿para qué debo quitarme la playera?, ¿es un concurso de quien tiene el mejor cuerpo?- pregunto bastante emocionada, mientras los demás, la veían bastante impresionados, Alicia realmente tenía el abdomen muy marcado para ser una chica, se le marcaba el contorno, la división, y 4 cuadros del abdomen, además de que estaba marcada de piernas y brazos, Riko no apartaba la mirada de Alicia  
>-"I-Impresionante… sus números… sus números son más elevados que los de Kagami-kun… Tiene demasiado potencial"-<br>-¿Tengo algo mal?- Alicia se puso a la estatura de Riko, quien reaccionó sacudiendo su cabeza  
>-N-No… esto… Alicia-san ¿desde los cuantos años prácticas el deporte?-<br>-Desde los 4 años…-  
>-¿has practicado algún otro deporte?-<br>-Mmmhhh… Natación… Kick Boxing… Box… Karate… Taekwondo… ¿el Breakdance cuenta Como deporte?- Alicia ladeo la cabeza  
>-"¿Tantos?"- pensaron todos atónitos, Alicia solo los miraba confundida<br>-¿Por qué?- preguntó inocente  
>-N-Nada, simple curiosidad- contesto Riko<br>-Bueno…- Alicia hizo un puchero aceptando la situación  
>-¿Entonces jugabas con el equipo varonil?- preguntó Hyuuga regresando a temas importantes, Alicia asintió emocionada<br>-El detalle era que mi entrenadora me pedía que me disfrazara de hombre para poder jugar, los hombres son tan orgullosos que no aceptarían a una mujer en el campo, eso dañaría su estúpido ego masculino, y no jugarían con todo lo que tienen, así que empecé a disfrazarme de hombre bajo la identidad de "Cristian López Muñoz" y así pude jugar a gusto y los jugadores daban todo en la cancha, lamentablemente los hombres tienden a pensar sexista mente y subestiman a las mujeres, cuando nosotras podemos hacer el triple de cosas que ellos y con mucha mayor calidad y eficiencia, como solía decir una gran escritora mexicana "Hombres necios que acusáis a la mujer sin razón, sin saber que sois la ocasión de lo mismo que culpáis" sólo son un montón de inconsecuentes que creen que somos el sexo débil, como si ellos pudieran soportan todo lo que nosotras pasamos- explicó Alicia su punto de vista, molesta  
>-B-Bien… es todo por hoy- Contestó Riko algo sacada de lugar.<p>

-"Esa chica…"- pensaba Riko viendo por la ventana del autobús- "No solo la chica, esos otros dos chicos… Kagami-kun es excepcional, un talento sin pulir, pero Alicia-san no se le compara, ella está totalmente pulida, y Kuroko-kun… ese chico realmente es débil…"- dio un gran suspiro y siguió su camino

-¡_YA LLEGUE!- _Alicia anunció su llegada al departamento donde se alojaría de ahora en adelante  
>-Te dije que empezarás a hablar en japonés- una mujer de unos 31 años, midiendo 1.85, cabello corto, lacio y negro, salió de la cocina del departamento<br>-_Pero me gusta mi idioma_- Alicia hizo un puchero  
>-Pero ahora vives en Japón, niña idiota-<br>-Deja de llamarte "niña idiota", _lástimas mi kokoro_-  
>-Deja de burlarte del idioma, es por eso que los japoneses odiamos a los extranjeros amantes del anime- la mujer, ofendida, regresó a la cocina, Alicia reprimió la risa<br>-Pero tú me ofreciste venir a Japón contigo- la mujer regresó donde Alicia para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza  
>-Quítate los zapatos antes de entrar-<br>-¡Agghh!- Alicia se quejó mientras desabrochaba sus tenis- Eres más mandona que antes-  
>-Ahora soy como tu segunda madre, es obvio que te trataré más estricto-<br>-Vamos Entrenadora, no seas tan mala- Alicia entró al departamento y se sentó en la barra cerca de la cocina  
>-Deja de llamarme "entrenadora" ahora soy tu tutora, puedes llamarme "Shion-sama"- se señaló con cierto orgullo<br>-En tus sueños- contesto Alicia- simplemente no puedo dejar de llamarte entrenadora, después de todo, fuiste tú quien me ha entrenado hasta ahora-  
>-Al principio era Daniel el que lo hacía-<br>-Sí, pero el solo me entrenó 1 año, tú lo has hecho 11 años- comentó con nostalgia, Shion Rina suspiró resignada  
>-Si es así, no puedo simplemente negarme- alzó los hombros indiferentemente- ¿y bien?, ¿pudiste unirte al club de básquet?-<br>-Creo…-  
>-¿Crees?- Rina alzó la ceja- Te dije que entrarás en Shutoku, ahí había un equipo femenino, y después te pasarían al masculino, como lo hiciste en México-<br>-Ya sé, pero quería entrar a una escuela sin mucha historia, así sería de las primeras generaciones en salir, sabes que siempre eh querido hacer eso-  
>-Eres demasiado rara, Alicia-<br>-Lo sé… pero así me quieres- Alicia sonrió, Rina solo negó con la cabeza divertida.

**Notas finales: ***Suspira* Este fic en especial se me ocurrió un sábado que no quería levantarme de mi camita y no tenía nada que hacer, Si notan rara a la protagonista (me refiero a que no es la típica inútil, que se deja manipular fácilmente -?- xDDD) es porque me gusta salirme de lo común, Alicia salió porque para mí, una mujer debe tener una voluntad de acero, una actitud firme y ser hermosa a su manera.  
>Espero este fic sea de su total agrado, trataré de subir lo más rápido posible<br>No olviden dejar sus reviews y seguir la historia si les gusto, si no, pues rompen mi kokoro (? xDD okno


	2. Chapter 2 Soy una sombra

**Disclamer: **Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original (si estás leyendo esto, es porque apoyas al original xDDD, solo quería ponerlo más formal xDDDD)

**... **

**Aclaraciones: **_Letra cursiva_- Idioma Español o inglés (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capitulo)  
>Comillas- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capitulo lo especifica)<br>Otra fuente son flash back, recuerdos y llamadas por teléfono (para cada cosa serán diferentes)

Sin molestarlas, ¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!

** Capítulo 2: Soy una sombra**

Nyan, nyan, nyan~ el despertador sonó, Alicia, adormilada y con el cabello totalmente alborotado buscó su celular para callarlo-_ Que escandaloso…- _dijo en voz alta mientras limpiaba un poco de saliva que tenía en el rostro y apartaba su cabello de la cara- _Odio levantarme_- se quejó en un bostezo y volvió a acomodarse en su cama  
>-ALICIA LÓPEZ GARCÍA, TIENES 3 SEGUNDOS PARA LEVANTARTE O VOY YO POR TI- Rina amenazó desde la cocina, Alicia, abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó como un resorte<br>-_YA ME LEVANTE, YA ME LEVANTE_- lanzó las cobijas a un lado y fue a acompañar a Rina a la cocina  
>-¿¡Qué te eh dicho!?-<br>-Lo siento, trataré de hablar en japonés- se disculpó mientras acomodaba su cabello de nuevo, Rina suspiró derrotada y siguió preparando el desayuno  
>-Ve a arreglar tu habitación, ya sabes las reglas-<br>-Eres idéntica a mi madre- comentó Alicia regresando a su habitación  
>-Por algo me convertí en tu tutora- Alicia sonrió para sí, y como le fue ordenado, se dispuso a arreglar su habitación.<p>

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Alicia, arreglada y lista para ir a la escuela, regreso a la cocina para poder tomar su desayuno, cómodamente se sentó en el banco de la barra- ¿Y eso que te levantaste temprano?- pregunto Alicia en burla  
>-Tenía hambre- confeso Rina sirviéndole un plato de arroz<br>-Claro, pero ayer no pudiste levantarme para ir a la escuela- Rina volteo a verla fastidiada- _Discúlpame, no dije nada-_ Rina suspiro  
>-Cada que hables en español, te voy a dar de sartenazos en las manos-<br>-_En la cara no que soy actriz-_ Alicia se cubrió la cara en broma, Rina solo sonrío divertida  
>-¿Y es entrenador o entrenadora?- pregunto Rina de la nada<br>-Entrenadora- contestó Alicia con la boca llena  
>-No hables con la boca llena, Alicia, eres una dama, una dama- le regaño<br>-Lo siento- se disculpó Alicia, de todos modos, siempre lo hacía y no le podía dar más igual  
>-Qué alivio, ¿Cuántos años tiene?- Rina se sentó con Alicia, mientras tomaba un café<br>-Creo que 17… es mi "sempai"-  
>-Ah 17… ¿¡17!?- se exaltó Rina, Alicia asintió indiferente<br>-No le veo el problema, los chicos que reclutaban no se veían tan enclenques- Alicia terminó de comer y se levantó- Como sea, se me hace tarde y correr con una falda tan corta no es lo mío- Alicia tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta  
>-<em>Que dios te bendiga- <em>despidió Rina, Alicia le sonrió burlona y salió en dirección de su escuela

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Audífonos de casco color negro que brincaban al compás de la música, guitarras sonando con el tono más enfermo posible, gritos por parte del vocalista, sí, justo la música que Alicia amaba, "Hardcore", caminaba con la sonrisa más relajada para llegar a la escuela-"La escuela… la cárcel más discreta para que los padres puedan respirar de sus hijos"- pensó Alicia viendo el panorama a su alrededor, nada desagradable a su gusto, a lo lejos vio una cabellera azul que le resultaba familiar, se quitó los audífonos y corrió en dirección de la cabellera- Buenos días Tetsu- saludo Alicia a Kuroko  
>-¿Alicia-san?- preguntó aturdido el de menos estatura<br>-¿Yo, Alicia?, jajajaja ¿quién más podría ser?- sonrió mientras palpaba la cabeza de Kuroko  
>-Por favor no hagas eso- pidió Kuroko<br>-¡Ah!, lo siento, llego a ser un poco brusca, ¿y en qué clase estás?- pregunto Alicia bastante animada  
>-1-D- contesto Kuroko indiferente<br>-¿¡En serio!?, _dios santo, el destino es un desmadre _jajajajajaja, ¡Yo también estoy en esa clase!... _¿qué se supone que se diría en una situación cómo esta?... ¡Ah!, sí, _¡Esforcémonos juntos!- Kuroko asintió extrañado por la actitud tan animada de Alicia, podía decir que le recordaba a alguien que conoció hace mucho tiempo en sus tiempos de Teiko

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Llovía, un clima que le encantaba a Alicia, esa vez llego a tiempo a su entrenamiento, repartieron playeras con números- "12"…- pensó Alicia nostálgica viendo la playera amarilla que le habían dado  
>-¿Un mini-juego?- preguntó alguien exaltado<br>-Escuché que ellos son realmente fuertes, en su primer año llegaron a las finales-  
>-¡No bromees!-<br>-¿A quién le importa?- intervino Kagami- Es mejor tener a un oponente fuerte que a uno débil, vamos- sonrió, Alicia le miro seria  
>-"Este tipo… en verdad se sobreestima"- suspiró y estiro los brazos encima de su cabeza sin decir nada más<p>

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Todos listos en sus puestos, Alicia sabía que la tratarían con delicadeza, como ella suele decirlo, suspiró y tronó los dedos de sus manos, tenía que dar lo mejor de sí para que cambiaran de opinión, eso mismo le paso hace 7 años en uno de sus encuentros, tenía bien presente ese encuentro, cuando "Cristian" apareció en su vida, Riko sopló del silbato y lanzo la pelota para empezar el partido, Kagami con un salto pudo conseguir el balón desde el principio y con un clavado anotó los primeros dos puntos- "Es fuerte"- pensó Alicia-"Bueno, es hora de lucirme yo también"- recibió el balón, para su sorpresa no la trataron con delicadeza, dos de los sempais la estaban cubriendo, ella sonrió de lado y logro una de esas tantas fintas perfectas, se inclinó para hacer un tiro de tres, quienes la cubrían saltaron por inercia, Alicia cambio de dirección rápidamente y… un tiro de tres perfecto, una trayectoria exageradamente trazada, una trayectoria exageradamente alta, y el balón encesto limpiamente  
>-"S-Son mejores de lo que esperaba, Kagami-kun tiene un juego intuitivo, totalmente salvaje… y Alicia… ¿Qué clase de tiro es ese?... "- pensó Riko atónita, mientras miraba a Alicia correr cubriendo a un sempai para ayudar a Kagami.<br>Clavados…tiros de tres… más clavados… fintas… dribleos, Alicia jugaba espectacular, aunque tres jugadores la cercaban, ella fácilmente se los quitaba del camino, y encesta, con Kagami era igual, clavados y dribleos, el juego de ambos era impresionante, prácticamente ellos hacían todo el trabajo ahí  
>-Es hora de ponerlos en su lugar- habló Hyuuga botando el balón, Alicia logró quitarle el balón y pasarlo a Kagami, quien en cuanto lo recibió ya se veía cercado por tres de los sempais<br>-Taiga, pásala- habló Alicia, Kagami pasó el balón, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella también estaba cercada totalmente, pudieron quitarle el balón y Hyuuga encestó con tres puntos, después de aquello, los sempais lograron tener el flujo del juego  
>-Esto es imposible- habló un novato jadeando, Kagami, muy molesto, lo tomó de la playera alzándolo hasta su cara<br>-¿¡Esto es imposible!?, ¿¡De qué demonios hablas!?- Alicia iba a tomar cartas en el asunto, pero Kuroko lo hizo antes dándole un rodillazo a Kagami  
>-Por favor, cálmate- pidió relajado<br>-Maldito…- Kagami empezó un poco de pelea con Kuroko, quien fue capaz de esquivar los golpes que trataba de dar Kagami, Alicia con ayuda de los otros dos, sostuvieron a Kagami antes de que hiciera una estupidez  
>-Taiga, tranquilo, Tetsu tiene razón- Hablo Alicia deteniendo a Kagami<br>-¿Taiga?- preguntó incómodo Kagami  
>-¿Te molesta?, bueno, creí que porque venías de Estados Unidos estarías acostumbrado a que te llamaran por tu primer nombre…- Alicia rascó su nuca avergonzada<br>-A-Ah… no, está bien…- contesto Kagami.

-Al parecer empezaron una pelea…- comento Koganei viendo la escena  
>-Sí…- Izuki notó a Kuroko- oye, ¿él estaba jugando desde el principio?-<br>-No lo sé…- contestó impresionado Koganei  
>-"Aahh… yo soy la arbitro y lo olvidé por completo… ¡un minuto!, ¿en verdad ha estado aquí desde el principio?"- pensó Riko aturdida.<p>

Regresando al partido, uno de los novatos botaba el balón  
>-Disculpa, ¿podrías pasarme el balón?- pidió Kuroko<br>-¿Eh?... bueno, mientras no te lo quiten…- obedeciendo la solicitud de Kuroko, el novato pasó el balón a Kuroko, y de la nada, Alicia tenía el balón en las manos, reaccionó rápido haciendo otro tiro de tres exagerado  
>-"¿Qué acaba de pasar?... ¿por qué estoy tan inquieta?"- pensó Riko prestando más atención<br>Alicia vio a Kuroko libre y pasó el balón, que cayó en manos de uno de los novatos y encesto dando 2 puntos  
>-"¿Está usando su falta de presencia para pasar el balón… ¡además toca el balón por poco tiempo…! ¿Está atenuando más su poca presencia?... No…, evita que le pongan atención… hace que sus oponentes se fijen en otro lugar…"- pensó Riko atónita, afortunadamente Alicia terminó diciendo lo que pensaba<br>-_Redirección ¿eh?- _hablo Alicia sonriendo.

Gracias a los pases de Kuroko, rápidamente pudieron darles una paliza a sus sempais, no quedaba mucho tiempo, el marcador 36-37, sólo faltaba un punto para ganar, Koganei poseía el balón, Alicia logró quitárselo y Kuroko lo atrapo, todos esperaban a que encestara, pero el balón pegó en el aro  
>-¡Es por eso que me irritan los débiles!- dijo Kagami atrapando la pelota en el aire- ¡Tienes que hacerlo bien, idiota!- Kagami encesto clavando la pelota, Alicia sonrió, en verdad ese tipo era bueno.<p>

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Muchas gracias- agradeció una empleada a Kagami, quien compró demasiadas hamburguesas, los clientes lo veían sorprendido, ¿Cómo es que alguien puede comer todo eso?, Kagami ignorando las miradas de los demás, se sentó en una de las mesas vacías del lugar y empezó a comer tranquilamente, fue cuando descubrió a Kuroko sentado enfrente tomando algo también  
>-Hola- Saludó Kuroko tranquilo<br>-¿¡De donde saliste!?- pregunto Kagami ignorando el saludo del menor- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-  
>-Yo estaba sentado aquí en primer lugar- Kuroko contestó- Me gustan los batidos de vainilla de este lugar-<br>-Ve a otra tienda- amenazó Kagami confiado  
>-No quiero…-<br>-Si alguien nos ve, pensará que somos amigos-  
>-Este es mi lugar habitual- Kuroko no cedería tan fácil, Kagami suspiró, para luego lanzarle una hamburguesa a Kuroko<br>-No me interesan los débiles, pero te la ganaste-  
>-Gracias…- sonrió Kuroko<br>Sacándolos del tema, las puertas se abrieron, ese par volteo a ver de quien se trataba  
>-<em>Ya llegue a la tienda…- <em>apareció Alicia hablando por teléfono  
>-¡Niña estúpida! ¿¡Cuántas malditas veces te eh dicho que hables japonés!? ¡JAPONES!- Alicia separo el aparato de su oído, su entrenadora realmente tenía una voz potente, se escuchaba lo que decía<br>-_Pero no me acostumbro, además, toda mi vida te eh hablado en español- _contestó Alicia parándose enfrente de la caja  
>-¡Niña estúpida!- se escuchó como Rina afinaba la garganta, Alicia acercó el aparato para poder hablar bien<br>-_¿Entonces qué te llevo?- _ pregunto Alicia de nuevo en español, que, solo lo hacía para fastidiar a su entrenadora  
>-No lo sé… ¿qué hay?-<br>-_¿Y si mejor te mando una foto y decides?- _  
>-Buena idea-<br>-_Entonces te cuelgo…- _Alicia colgó antes de que su entrenadora dijera algo- Disculpa...- llamó a la encargada en caja- ¿puedo tomarle una foto a tu menú?- la encargada asintió nerviosa- _Gracias- _sonrió- _Oye…_ dame una hamburguesa sencilla, para llevar…- en esos momentos el celular de Alicia sonó, hizo una mueca y contesto- _¿Diga?-  
><em>-¡ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME CUELGAS EL TELEFONO!, ¿¡ESCUCHASTE, NIÑA ESTÚPIDA!?- Alicia tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y separo el aparato de su oído  
>-<em>Cálmate un rato, un día de estos quedaré sorda, mira, mi mamá me regaló unos calmantes, ¿por qué no te tomas un par?- <em>Alicia sonreía burlona, algo que disfrutaba mucho, era hacer enojar a las personas, no lo hacía por ser mala, lo hacía "con amor"  
>-¡NO ME TOMES EL PELO NIÑA ESTÚPIDA!-<br>-_Todos en la bendita tienda te están escuchando y me están viendo feo… ¿decidiste que comer?- _Alicia reía en silencio mientras negaba con la cabeza  
>-Una hamburguesa sencilla… - y Rina cortó la comunicación, Alicia negó con la cabeza divertida y guardó el aparato<br>-Otra para llevar igual- pidió asomándose por el mostrador, la encargada asintió mirándola extraño, Alicia se volteó esperando su orden y vio a ese par sentados- ¡Hola!- se acercó a la mesa donde estaban-¿Qué hacen por aquí?-  
>-Yo siempre vengo aquí- Kuroko y Kagami contestaron al unísono<br>-Veo que se llevan bien-  
>-¡Por supuesto que no!- hablo Kagami en voz alta<br>-Sólo decía, tranquilo- Calmó Alicia- Por cierto, buen juego, ambos tienen su potencial- se hizo espacio para sentarse con ellos  
>-Igualmente Alicia-san- Alicia sonrió<br>-Y Taiga, me dejaste boquiabierta, y yo creyendo que te sobreestimabas… jaja eres buen rival-  
>-¿Sobreestimar?- preguntó ofendido Kagami<br>-¡Orden Lista!- la encargada llamó, Alicia se levantó rápido y pagó lo que debía.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-No entiendo porque te quedaste con nosotros- los tres iban caminando bastante tranquilos  
>-Quería hacer conversación, en verdad ustedes son muy interesantes- respondió Alicia, Kagami rasco su nuca y cambió de tema<br>-Oye Kuroko… ¿qué tan fuerte fue la generación de los milagros?- Alicia miró a Kuroko interesada, Rina le había contado algo de ellos- Si jugara contra ellos, ¿qué pasaría?-  
>-Serías destruido al instante- contesto Kuroko sin pensar, algo que molesto a Kagami, Alicia rio un poco- Alicia-san también sería destruida al instante, aunque ella lograría un resultado más decente- terminó Kuroko<br>-¿No puedes decirlo de otra forma?- un Kagami molesto pregunto a Kuroko  
>-Cada prodigio fue a una escuela distinta, seguramente una de esas escuelas será la mejor- Kagami empezó a reír<br>-Eso es genial, eso es algo que logra motivarme- Kuroko y Alicia vieron confundido a Kagami- Lo eh decidido, aplastaré a la generación milagrosa y seré el número 1 en Japón-  
>-"No es tan idiota como pensé"- pensó Alicia viendo a Kagami, luego sonrió- Ok, si son tan buenos como dice Tetsu, yo también me apunto, ¿qué tiene de interesante el básquet si no hay buenos oponentes?-<br>-Eso es imposible- hablo Kuroko sacando de logar al par de chicos de 1.90  
>-¡Oye!- dijeron al unísono ofendidos<br>-Alicia-san, tú con la práctica podrías igualarlos, pero Kagami-kun no les llega ni a los pies-  
>-Qué lindo Tetsu- agradeció el halago Alicia<br>-Yo te ayudaré Kagami-kun, no puedes hacerlo solo, yo igual me decidí…- Kagami veía confundido a Kuroko, en cuanto Alicia, Alicia lo veía con orgullo- Yo soy una sombra… mientras más fuerte sea la luz, más obscura se vuelve la sombra, yo seré la sobra de tu luz, y te convertiré en el jugador número 1 de Japón- Kuroko terminó su discurso, Alicia sonrió de nuevo, y Kagami asintió decidido  
>-Mira quien habla, haz lo que quieras-<br>-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo- Alicia veía a ese par, podía ver sus determinaciones, y sabía que lo lograrían  
>-"Sin duda… la mejor decisión tomada"- pensó orgullosa de ese par.<br>El celular de Alicia sonó, arruinando el momento  
>-<em>¿Diga?-<br>-_¿¡Dónde demonios estás!?- De nuevo, la poderosa voz de su entrenadora hizo que se separara del aparato para no quedar sorda  
>-<em>En camino… me encontré con alguien ya voy para allá- <em>  
>-¡MUEVETE, MUERO DE HAMBRE!- y antes de que Alicia contestara, su entrenadora colgó<br>-Alicia-san ¿te llevamos a tu casa?- ofreció cortésmente Kuroko  
>-No te preocupes, no está tan lejos- le guiñó el ojo para calmarlo<br>-Yo también regresaré, es tarde- Hablo Kagami tomando camino  
>-Nos vemos Tetsu- despidió Alicia y camino junto con Kagami.<p>

-¿Por qué me sigues?-  
>-No te estoy siguiendo, mi casa también es por aquí- respondió Alicia mirando la cara enojada de Kagami.<br>Ambos pararon en el mismo edificio  
>-Aquí vivo yo- señaló Kagami viendo mal a Alicia, quien seguía pensando que lo seguía<br>-Y-Yo también vivo aquí…- lo miró sorprendida, Kagami hizo el mismo gesto  
>-No…- Kagami negó sorprendido.<br>Ambos entraron y subieron las escaleras, topándose con la sorpresa de que sus departamentos quedaban de frente  
>-Hola vecino- dijo Alicia sarcástica, Kagami de la impresión entró azotando la puerta y entrando a su departamento- Adiós vecino- y Alicia entró a su departamento.<p>

**Notas finales: **Creo que quitaré eso de "otra fuente" en las especificaciones xDD (¡NO SE VEN!)  
>Ah que soy muy rápida, yo lo sé xDDD (esperen a que entre a la escuela, porque seré como Tetsu -?- xDD)<br>Síp... Taiga y Alicia son vecinos (lo medite y me gustó la idea xDDD)  
>Gracias a las que me apoyan (chechar agradecimientos especiales del primer capitulo xDD -por el momento son las únicas que me siguen *se corta las venas con galletas*-)<br>Espero este cap les guste y cuando me vuelva la inspiración, ya me leerán xDD  
>Bye-bye (OwO)


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Lo dices en serio?

**Disclamer: **Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original (si estás leyendo esto, es porque apoyas al original xDDD, solo quería ponerlo más formal xDDDD)

**...**

**Aclaraciones: **_Letra cursiva_- Idioma Español o inglés (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capitulo)  
>Comillas- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capitulo lo especifica)<br>diálogos encerrados así- flash backs o recuerdos (no sabía como poner la idea xDDD también se especifica en el texto)  
>En el capítulo se especifican las llamadas telefónicas<p>

Sin molestarlas, ¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!

**Capítulo 3: ¿Lo dices en serio?**

-"Lo eh decidido, aplastaré a la generación milagrosa y seré el número 1 en Japón-  
>- Yo te ayudaré Kagami-kun, no puedes hacerlo solo, yo igual me decidí… Yo soy una sombra… mientras más fuerte sea la luz, más obscura se vuelve la sombra, yo seré la sombra de tu luz, y te convertiré en el jugador número 1 de Japón"-<br>Esas palabras no dejaban de sonar en la mente de Alicia, por alguna razón, se había levantado antes de que su celular hiciera el trabajo- "El número 1 en Japón, ¿eh?, en verdad eres muy ambicioso"- pensó tapando sus ojos con el antebrazo, aún recostada en su cama.  
>Nyan, nyan, nyan~, sonó su celular, estiró su mano para apagarlo y dejó salir un suspiro-"Debo ponerme una meta yo también, con tanta determinación, ese par me dejará muy atrás"-<p>

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-_Ya me voy-_ anunció Alicia desde la entrada del departamento, no recibió respuesta, sonrió; sabía que era un milagro que su entrenadora se levantará ayer tan temprano, no le dio mucha importancia y salió.

Justo en ese mismo momento, Kagami abrió la puerta, encontrándose de frente  
>-Hola Taiga- saludó Alicia con una sonrisa<br>-Tú…- Kagami le llamó enfadado  
>-¿Nos vamos juntos a la escuela?- Alicia ignoró el mal humor de Kagami, quien solo asintió un poco incómodo.<p>

-"¿No piensa decir nada?"- se preguntó Alicia mientras caminaba a un lado de Kagami  
>-Pediré ser un regular en el equipo- soltó Kagami de la nada, Alicia lo miro sorprendida<br>-¿Crees que te digan "sí" así nada más?... digo, para ellos eres un novato…- apresuró a decir Alicia  
>-Soy bastante bueno, estoy seguro que dirán que "sí"-<br>-Nada, tú lo que quieres es jugar un partido- sonrió Alicia adivinando los pensamientos de Kagami, quien se impresionó  
>-¿¡Cómo lo sabes!?-<br>-Por qué estoy igual que tú, yo también quiero ser una regular en el equipo, yo pensaba pedir lo mismo hoy- explicó Alicia- estuve investigando sobre la famosa "generación de los milagros" y me entraron ganas de patearles el trasero-  
>-mmh- Kagami asintió decidido y siguieron su camino.<p>

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿Partido?, oigan ustedes dos, aún no pueden jugar un partido- el capitán del equipo, Hyuuga les negó relajado  
>-¿¡Por qué!?- preguntaron Alicia y Kagami al mismo tiempo<br>-Ustedes son miembros en prueba, no son jugadores oficiales-  
>-Tiene sentido…- apresuró a decir Alicia- ¿Podemos hacer algo para que sea más rápido?-<br>-Pues…-

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Aahh, nada como el talento que ha sido cultivado- La entrenadora del equipo, Riko; maniobraba su consola de videojuegos sentada en su butaca mientras tomaba un poco de leche; Kagami quien estaba más ansioso se adelantó asustando a Riko  
>-¡ENTRENADORA!- azotó las manos en su banca haciendo que Riko escupiera en su cara, Alicia lo alcanzó y se recargó en el marco de la puerta- Entrenadora, deme una forma para poder ser un jugador oficial del equipo-<br>-Dennos-Pidió Alicia con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados  
>-¿Qué pasa hoy?, ¿ustedes también?-<br>-¿También?- Alicia ladeo la cabeza  
>-Kuroko pidió lo mismo el día de hoy…-<br>-Ese bastardo…-  
>-Vaya… Tetsu también ¿eh?- Alicia sonreía orgullosa, sin duda, no se había equivocado en escoger esa escuela<br>-¿por qué tan impacientes?, son unos sinvergüenza-  
>-Mi entrenadora siempre me lo dice- sonrió Alicia recordando a Rina<br>-Bien, como tienen potencial y hay espacio en la banca nos encantará que estén ahí- Riko le dio una hoja a Kagami  
>-Bien, ¿con esto podré jugar un partido?-<br>-Podremos…- corrigió Alicia mientras se acercaba con ellos  
>-Esa solicitud la aceptaré solamente el lunes a las 8:40 en el techo-<br>-¿Techo?- preguntaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo escolar muy metidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que un cartel llamo su atención, un artículo del equipo de básquet  
>-No estaban bromeando…- Kagami comentó bastante impresionado<br>-Sí… son fuertes- Kagami y Alicia voltearon donde Kuroko algo fuera de lugar, Kagami se asustó mientras Alicia, solo sonreía  
>-¿¡por qué no puedes aparecer de forma normal!?-<br>- Hola Tetsu- saludó Alicia como si nada  
>-¡No solo saludes como si nada!- regañó Kagami a Alicia<br>-¿Por qué?, Tetsu me cae bien, me recuerda a mi viejo amigo de secundaria- Kuroko hizo una seña para que guardaran silencio, señalando el salón que estaba enfrente de ellos, La biblioteca  
>-¿Te estás burlando de mí?- Kagami tomo con fuerza la cabeza de Kuroko<br>-No- Kagami fastidiado soltó su cabeza- Eso dolió-  
>-<em>Oye que salvaje, eso no se hace Taiga…-<em>Alicia regañó a Kagami  
>-¡Habla algo que yo entienda!-<br>-Guarda silencio, la biblioteca está aquí- Alicia sonreía en burla  
>-Tú…- Kagami estaba fuera de sus casillas<br>-Ejejeje… oye Tetsu…- volteo Alicia buscándolo, pero Kuroko ya no estaba- "Demonios… ese chico es un desmadre"- pensó Alicia divertida

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-"¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?"- Alicia corría en dirección al techo- "Odio los lunes"- pensó subiendo las escaleras de 3 en 3 para llegar más rápido, abrió la puerta acaparado la atención- _LLEGUE_- jadeaba mientras recargaba una mano en el marco de la puerta  
>-justo a tiempo Alicia-san- dijo calmada Riko<br>-_Sí, justo a tiempo, AAHH, odio los lunes, son tan problemáticos- _Alicia respiro hondo y se reunió con los demás, de pronto la actitud de Riko cambio  
>-JA-JA-JA los eh estado esperando- se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa triunfante<br>-¿Eres estúpida?- Kagami parecía fastidiado  
>-¿Un duelo?- preguntó Kuroko con su semblante serio<br>-Me olvidé totalmente de eso, pero los lunes ¡HAY ASAMBLEA EN LA MAÑANA!-  
>-Oh es verdad…- Alicia recordó- ¿Y entonces que hacemos aquí?- Ignoraron a Alicia y Kagami sacó su solicitud del pantalón- "Claro, ignórenme, no hay problema"- pensó Alicia y siguió prestando atención<br>-Apresúrate y tómalo ya-  
>-Antes de eso, tengo algo que decirles- los presentes miraron con curiosidad a la entrenadora, quien prosiguió orgullosa- Hice una promesa cuando me convertí en la entrenadora del equipo el año pasado; prometí que me enfocaría en el equipo para el campeonato nacional, si no están listos para hacer esto, pueden ir a otros clubes más adecuados para ustedes, sé que son fuertes, pero la práctica no es todo, quiero saber que tengan objetivos ambiciosos y la voluntad para llevarlas a cabo-<br>-Ya veo… ¿una prueba de valor?- preguntó Alicia emocionada  
>-Eso- asintió Riko- ahora, dame tu año, clase y nombre y anuncien sus metas aquí y ahora, si no podemos alcanzarlas, volverán aquí, se desnudarán y se le confesarán a la chica que les gusta, o chico en cuestión- los presentes se sorprendieron, y pusieron nerviosos – Los de segundo año también lo hicieron, quiero algo concreto y ambicioso-<br>-Esto será fácil- Kagami se hizo paso y muy confiado subió a la barda y gritó- ¡Clase 1-D, Número 5, Kagami Taiga!, ¡Derrotaré a la generación de los milagros y me convertiré en el mejor jugador de Japón!-

-¿Lo hizo de nuevo?- el capitán del equipo veía la escena bastante sorprendido

Kagami bajó del barandal  
>-¿quién es el siguiente?- preguntó Riko confiada- ¿qué tal tú Alicia-san?-<br>-Pues… no eh pensado en nada concretamente…- respondió nerviosa  
>-Dense prisa, los profesores no tardan en venir-<br>-_Gracias por la presión- _habló Alicia sarcástica- Te avisaré cuando tenga algo-  
>-¿Puedo decir que quiero una novia?- habló uno de los novatos<br>-No…- Riko respondió  
>-Y-Yo tengo una- el chico se acercó al barandal- Clase 1-A, Koichi Kawahara de Chou-ku, Tokio…- y después de mucha inspiración, Riko enojada lo pateo<br>-¡El siguiente!-  
>-C-Creo que tengo una…- dijo Alicia después de meditar un rato<br>-Adelante- la invitó Riko, Alicia suspiró- "¡Niña estúpida sinvergüenza!"- recordó la voz de su entrenadora y sonrió  
>- ¡CLASE 1-D, ALICIA LÓPEZ GARCÍA…- Cerró los ojos y volvió a gritar con una sonrisa- ¡DEMOSTRARÉ QUE UNA VOLUNTAD INQUEBRANTABLE ES LA LLAVE DEL ÉXITO Y QUE LAS MUJERES SOMOS IGUAL DE CAPACES QUE LOS HOMBRES!-<br>-Que filosófico Alicia-san- felicitó Riko a Alicia  
>-Gracias…- sonrió Alicia y volvió con los demás<br>-Siguiente-  
>-Emm, quiero una novia- volvió a decir<br>-Ya te dije que no- Riko regañó de nuevo.

Los novatos terminaron de hablar  
>-"Esto nos ayudó a enfocarnos el año pasado"- pensó Hyuuga- "Esto se podría convertir en una tradición"-<p>

-Estoy conmovida chicos- habló Riko sonriendo- ¿quién sigue?-  
>-Disculpe- Kuroko llamó la atención de la entrenadora, asustándola un poco- No soy bueno hablando en voz alta, ¿podría usar esto?- Kuroko sacó un altavoz<br>-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Riko, Kuroko ignoró la pregunta y se acercó al barandal, y apunto estaba por hablar, cuando un profesor llegó  
>-¿¡el club de básquet otra vez!?- el profesor se acercó<br>-Demonios- maldijo Riko- casi terminábamos-

-Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla- eso es lo que Alicia escuchaba del profesor, fingía ponerle atención

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=  
>-<em>YA LLEGUE<em>- Alicia dio aviso entrando al departamento  
>-¡los zapatos!- Rina le gritó desde su habitación<br>-_Los zapatos, los zapatos, como molesta con los zapatos- _se dijo a si misma mientras se quitaba los tenis  
>-¿¡Qué dijiste!?- Rina pregunto mientras se dirigía con ella<br>-_Nada, nada-_ negó con la mano- _solo hablo conmigo- _lanzó su mochila y se dejó caer en el pequeño sofá  
>-Ya te dije que hables en japonés- Rina regaño a Alicia dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza<br>-Perdón…- suspiró Alicia  
>-Y bien… ¿cómo te fue?- Rina se hizo espacio en el sofá<br>-Bien… - Alicia jugaba en su celular  
>-¿Bien-bien?-<br>-Síp, hoy la entrenadora nos hizo hacer una "prueba" tuve que gritar en el techo- comentó indiferente  
>-¿Y qué gritaste?-<br>-Objetivos, porque me uní al club y esas cosas, un profesor nos regañó, pero nada importante- Alicia se sentó bien en el sofá y lanzó su celular en la pequeña mesa de centro- oye, tengo hambre ¿qué cenamos hoy?-  
>-Hamburguesas- contestó Rina<br>-¿¡EH!?, ¿¡otra vez!?, tú quieres que me dé un paro cardiaco- Alicia se cruzó de brazos  
>-No te dará nada si haces ejercicio- Rina fue a la cocina por la cena<br>-Ese pretexto es de mi madre, bruta- Alicia suspiro- como sea, comida es comida-  
>- Bien dicho-<p>

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-"Piso la escuela, purururu; piso la escuela, purururu"- Cantaba Alicia mientras iba a su salón de clases, miró que la gente veía por la ventana y decidió acercarse- "Esto…"- miró con una sonrisa  
>-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- Kagami se acercó donde Alicia, quien se limitó a sonreír y señalar por la ventana, Kagami se asomó y sonrió<br>"Nosotros seremos los mejores de Japón"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=  
>-Esto podría ser suficientemente interesante para trabajar- habló Riko desde su lugar<p>

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Alicia sacó su celular y tomo una foto- _Sin duda, sin duda alguna, tomé la mejor decisión de mi vida- _Dijo con orgullo, luego miró a Tetsu, quien estaba leyendo muy indiferente  
>-Ese bastardo- sonrió Kagami<br>-Tienes mi respeto- completo Alicia orgullosa

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Alicia esperaba a los demás en los casilleros ya lista, recordó que Riko le había pedido llegar antes para evitar incomodidades, estaba recargada en los casilleros cuando vio una revista en una de las bancas, la tomó y empezó a leer, justo los demás integrantes llegaron.  
>-Alicia- Saludó Hyuuga<br>-Capitán…- Alicia hizo un ademán con la cabeza para saludar  
>-¿Qué lees?- pregunto Koganei señalando la revista<br>-Los artículos de una revista, cuando llegue ya estaba aquí- cerró la revista y se la dio, Koganei empezó a hojearla  
>-¿No es la edición de cuando Kuroko estaba en Teiko?- Hyuuga se acercó y ambos hojearon la revista<br>- Wooh… presentan a los jugadores… y Kuroko… Kuroko no tiene artículo- comentó Hyuuga  
>-¿No te entrevistaron?- Alicia volteo a Kuroko que terminaba de cambiarse<br>-Lo hicieron, pero se olvidaron de mí- contestó Kuroko muy relajado  
>-"Que triste"- pensaron todos los presentes<br>-Pero no soy nada comparado con ellos-  
>-No digas eso, Tetsu; todos tenemos nuestro potencial, no te compares con ellos- Alicia trato de animar a Kuroko<br>- Gracias, Alicia-san, pero tú tampoco te comparas con ellos, ellos son verdaderos prodigios - comentó Kuroko  
>-G-Gracias Tetsu…- Sonrió fingido Alicia, antes de continuar, uno de los novatos llego emocionado<br>-está de vuelta, la entrenadora está de vuelta, y tendremos un partido de práctica- se acercó dónde estaban los demás  
>-Me pregunto contra quien…- habló Hyuuga por los demás<br>-Quien sabe… aunque la entrenadora saltaba por alguna razón-  
>-¿Estaba saltando?- se exalto Hyuuga<br>-¿Qué tiene que salte?- Alicia ladeo la cabeza interesada  
>-Esto es malo… oigan, estense listos, si ella salta, significa que el próximo rival será fuerte-<br>-¿Entonces es bueno o malo?- preguntó Alicia aun no comprendiendo del todo la situación

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Rechinidos en la cancha, Alicia y los demás practicaban normalmente, hasta que Kagami obtuvo el balón, Izuki trato de detenerlo, pero lo burló fácilmente, Izuki intentó pararlo de nuevo, pero Kagami rápidamente lo burlo con una vuelta y encestando con un clavado rápido  
>-Eres veloz Taiga- felicitó Alicia sorprendida- en México nunca había visto tal velocidad, en verdad eres bueno-<br>-Es bueno, ¡un giro rápido a toda velocidad!- Koganei siguió los halagos de Alicia  
>-Con eso, podría ganarle a la generación de los milagros- comentaron<br>-En verdad será capaz de ganarles con eso-  
>-Quizá ya sea mejor que ellos- al oír eso, Alicia miró a Kuroko, quien miró hacia abajo apenado, Alicia lo miraba serio, recordando las palabras que había dicho-" Alicia-san, tú con la práctica podrías igualarlos, pero Kagami-kun no les llega ni a los pies"-<br>-¡Todos!, ¡Reúnanse alrededor!- Riko distrajo los pensamientos de Alicia, todos se acercaron.

-¿Un partido de práctica contra Kaijou?- preguntó sorprendido Hyuuga  
>-Sí, así que no me decepcionen, pondremos a varios chicos de primero en la cancha-<br>-Pero si son mucho mejores que nosotros- opinó Koganei  
>-¿Son tan fuertes?- preguntaron<br>-Son fuertes a nivel nacional- contestó Hyuuga- juegan en la Inter-High cada año-  
>-Y este año Kaijou tiene a Kise Ryouta, miembro de la generación de los milagros-<br>-"No pensé que jugaría tan pronto contra ellos"- pensó Kagami con una sonrisa  
>-¿Emocionado Taiga?- sonrió en burla Alicia<br>-Cállate- Kagami habló viéndola con fastidio  
>-Al parecer Kise trabaja como modelo- Alicia miró a Hyuuga con cierto enojo<br>-¿En serio?- preguntó con fastidio  
>-¿Buena apariencia y bueno en el básquet?, eso es brutal- comentó Koganei<br>-"No puede ser…"- pensó Alicia fastidiada, hasta que murmullos la hicieron voltear, junto con su equipo, a un grupo de chicas formadas en la entrada del gimnasio  
>-¿eh?, ¿qué hacen todas esas chicas aquí?- preguntó Riko sacada de lugar<br>-Mmhh, no aparecí para que sucediera esto- Alicia logró visualizar a un chico alto y rubio, bien parecido  
>-"¿Qué hace aquí Kise Ryouta, un miembro de la generación de los milagros?"- pensó Riko aturdida<br>-Es bueno verte de nuevo- Saludo Kuroko, algo que a Alicia sorprendió un poco  
>-Me alegro de verte- contesto el rubio que Alicia empezaba a detestar por solo verlo, los demás del equipo miraron a Kuroko y luego al rubio<br>-Kise Ryouta- dijo Hyuuga nombrándolo  
>-Lo siento, de verdad…- se disculpó Kise sobando su nuca- ¿Podrían esperar 5 minutos?- pidió atendiendo a las chicas de su alrededor<br>-"¿Él es uno de la generación milagrosa?"- pensó Alicia- "Este tipo empieza a enfermarme"- pensó fastidiada- "Decidido, si todos son igual a él, no puedo esperar a patearles el trasero a todos"-.

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?- habló primeramente Hyuuga una vez que terminó de atender a todas esas chicas  
>-Cuando me enteré que nuestro oponente sería Seirin, me acordé que Kurokocchi estaba inscrito aquí, así que pesé en venir a saludar- Kise caminó en dirección de Kuroko- Éramos los mejores amigos en secundaria- sonrió<br>-No más que cualquier otra persona- contestó Kuroko con su semblante serio de siempre  
>-Que cruel- Kise fingió llorar, algo que logró fastidiar más a Alicia<br>-"Kise Ryouta, a pesar de haber comenzado a jugar baloncesto en su segundo año de secundaria, su excepcional sentido de juego y condición física le dieron un lugar en el equipo como uno de los regulares del equipo; si bien, él tiene menos experiencia que los otros cuatro se ha convertido en un jugador indispensable mejorando rápidamente"- terminó de leer el artículo uno de los novatos  
>- ¿Desde su segundo año?- preguntó sorprendido Hyuuga<br>-jaja, el artículo exagero un poco- Kise quiso hacerse el humilde, o eso percibió Alicia- Me alegro que me vean parte de la generación milagrosa, pero soy el peor del grupo- Alicia tenía el ceño fruncido con cada palabra que salía de su boca, Kise cumplía con todos los requisitos para ser detestado por Alicia, simplemente no soportaba a gente como Kise- Debido a eso, ellos se burlaban de mí y de Kurokocchi todo el tiempo- terminó Kise  
>-Nunca se burlaron de mi- hablo Kuroko<br>-¿¡Entonces era solo yo!?- de nuevo esas falsas lágrimas que hacían enojar más a Alicia; entonces, un balón fue lanzado a Kise sacándolo del tema, todos voltearon en dirección que venía la pelota, Kise pudo frenarla, aunque se quejó un poco por la fuerza con la que fue lanzada, se trataba de Kagami, quien se veía emocionado  
>-Lamento tener que interrumpir su pequeña reunión de reencuentro- se disculpó irónico- pero no me digas que has venido aquí por un simple saludo, ¿por qué no juegas conmigo, pequeño niño bonito?- retó<br>-"Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto"- Pensó Alicia viendo la escena  
>-¿Qué?, no sé si estoy listo, pero… bien, acepto- Kise aceptó el reto de Kagami, Alicia prestó más atención, quería comprobar la fuerza de aquellos milagros tan aclamados<br>-Esto podría ser malo- comentó Kuroko con los demás.

Alicia miraba con atención e que se presenciaba con los demás, Kagami lanzó el balón a Kise para que comenzara y se puso en guardia, Alicia captó la mirada relajada del modelo- "Solo un fanfarrón"- pensó con fastidio, puso atención y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Kise había imitado el movimiento que Kagami había hecho hace unos momentos, se impresionó por lo idéntico pero a la vez diferente de la jugada, una copia perfecta, tan perfecta que incluso era más rápido y fuerte que Kagami- "Así que no son solo palabras"- pensó impresionada-"Este tipo es realmente fuerte"- Kagami intentó bloquear, pero Kise tenía mucho más fuerza y encesto con facilidad  
>-"Es mucho más rápido y fuerte que yo"- pensó Kagami impresionado mientras caía al suelo derrotado<br>-Con que esta es la generación milagrosa- dijo en voz alta Alicia, acaparando esta vez la atención de todos- Nada mal para un simple modelo- se cruzó de brazos un tanto fastidiada  
>-¿"Simple modelo"?- Kise la miró- ¿Estás en el equipo cierto?-<br>-No, soy amiga de la entrenadora, vengo a ayudar de vez en cuando, pero no pertenezco al equipo- mintió  
>-Pero…- uno de los novatos iba a protestar, pero Alicia intervino rápidamente<br>-Sólo soy un extra aquí- alzó los hombros, Kise suspiró decepcionado  
>-Después de algo tan decepcionante como esto, no puedo irme ahora- Alicia alzó la ceja incrédula, dejando de la misma manera al resto del equipo- Vamos Kurokocchi- Kise se fue acercando a Kuroko- únete a nosotros, y juguemos baloncesto juntos de nuevo- ofertó Kise confiado<br>-_JA, pero que huevos tiene el niño- _dijo Alicia un poco fastidiada, Kise la ignoró y continúo  
>-En verdad te respeto mucho, Kurokocchi, y es por eso que desperdicias tu talento aquí, ¿qué dices entonces?-<br>-Es un honor oír eso- contestó respetuosamente Kuroko- pero con todo respeto, debo rechazar tu oferta- Kuroko ofreció una reverencia dejando a todos bastante impresionados  
>-Eso no tiene sentido- debatió Kise confundido- Además, tú no eres así, Ganar lo era todo- dio su punto<br>- Eh cambiado mi manera de pensar desde entonces, y lo más importante, hice una promesa con Kagami-kun- Alicia sonrió  
>-"Sin duda, tienes todo mi respeto"- Sonrió mientras veía a Kuroko<br>-Le prometí que venceríamos a la generación de los milagros- terminó de hablar Kuroko  
>-No debes bromear con eso- Kise parecía confundido con la actitud que tomo el sexto jugador fantasma<br>-¿qué haces?, yo iba a decirlo, Kuroko- habló un feliz y emocionado Kagami-"Pensar que hay otros 4 chicos igual de fuertes… la generación de los milagros es increíble, no puedo dejar de sonreír"- pensó emocionado, Kise, Kagami y Kuroko se intercambiaron miradas decididas.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Violines… guitarras eléctricas… letra depresiva… música que escuchaba Alicia cuando tenía que pensar, caminaba de regreso a casa con aires serios-"La generación de los milagros, un grupo de chicos prodigios con talentos excepcionales… Kise Ryouta… un presumido sin escrúpulos que juega jodidamente bien… sin duda, el partido será duro con ese tipo"- se formó una sonrisa en su rostro-"sin duda le patearé el trasero a ese niño bonito"-.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Riko suspiraba derrotada mientras se acostaba en su cama-"un día largo el de hoy"- pensó mientras se recostaba- "Nada como dormir un… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡ALICIA-SAN PARTICIPARÁ EN EL PRÓXIMO PARTIDO! ¡PERO ELLA ES UNA CHICA!"- pensó Riko aturdida, sin dudas la llamaría mañana temprano para hacer los preparativos necesarios.

**Notas finales: **Hoolaaa! (OwO)/  
>Les vine a traer regalo de navidad xD (ok, no tan así)<br>Y sí, Alicia en el siguiente capítulo tiene su primer juego como "Cristian" (ya les hice spoiler T^T)  
>Y también, Alicia detesta a Kise, ya sabrán porqué xDDD<br>Gracias por leer el fic y espero que les guste el cap de hoy 3  
>No olviden dejar reviews 3 :DD<br>No leemos cuando me venga la inspiración xDD  
>Bye-bye (OwO)


	4. Chapter 4 Soy Cristian

**Disclamer: **Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original (si estás leyendo esto, es porque apoyas al original xDDD, solo quería ponerlo más formal xDDDD)

**...**

**Notas autora: **Las pongo porque FF me trollea D'x (jajajaja supongo ya se dieron cuenta xDDD) ya decidí bien las aclaraciones, así que ya las dejaré así xDDDD

**...**

**Aclaraciones: **_Letra cursiva_- Idioma Español o inglés (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capitulo)  
>Comillas (" ")- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capitulo lo especifica)<br>_**Negritas y cursiva**_- flash backs o recuerdos  
>En el capítulo se especifican las llamadas telefónicas<p>

Sin molestar, ¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!

**Capítulo 4: Soy Cristian**

Ronquidos, suspiros, posturas extrañas, Alicia dormía plácidamente en su cama, hasta que el tono de llamadas de su celular la levanto ~OOHH MY FUCKING GOOD~ se dejó escuchar la voz de una banda, Alicia por el susto cayó de la cama y contestó rápidamente- ¿_Diga?- _  
>-¿Alicia-san?- una voz femenina se escuchó en el auricular<br>-¿Entrenadora?- preguntó Alicia medio dormida, a pesar de todo el escándalo que causo, no logró despertarse del todo  
>-Alicia-san, tenemos un problema- dijo preocupada Riko<br>-¿Problema?- Alicia no carburaba bien recién levantada  
>-Alicia-san, hoy es el partido contra Kaijou…-<br>-Ajá… ¿y?- Alicia se sentó en su cama para poner más atención  
>-¡Te recuerdo que estás en el equipo masculino!- Alicia recordó eso de inmediato y empezó a reír - ¿Alicia-san?-<br>-Te veo en 10 minutos en la escuela, ¿ok?-  
>-Pero, Ali…- Alicia cortó la llamada, se levantó y empezó a buscar sus cosas<p>

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Mooo~, esa chica en verdad es extraña- pensó en voz alta Riko, lazó un suspiro y salió en camino a la escuela

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-_YA ME VOY-_ habló Alicia desde la entrada de su casa cargando una maleta un poco grande  
>-<em>éxito el día de hoy<em>- le deseo Rina sentada en la sala con un café – antes de que te vayas… ¿no te alistas desde aquí?-  
>-<em>Naah, es más divertido ver la cara de las personas cuando te transformas poco a poco<em>- Alicia sonrió maliciosa y salió del departamento, estaba emocionada por el juego, definitivamente lo estaba.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-"¿En dónde estará esta chica?"- pensó Riko mientras miraba a todos lados esperando a Alicia  
>-<em>Siento la tardanza<em>- gritó Alicia mientras corría saludando con una mano al aire  
>-¿Y esa maleta?- preguntó Riko fuera de lugar<br>-¿Hoy vamos contra Kaijou, no?, debo cumplir las expectativas del equipo- Alicia guiño el ojo y jaló a Riko dentro de la escuela

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Recoger el cabello haciéndolo todo completamente hacía atrás y amarrarlo en un chongo justo en la nuca, vendas aplanando sus pechos, el uniforme de su equipo y unos lentes sin graduación  
>-¿Alicia…-san?- preguntó Riko impresionada, Alicia ya no parecía Alicia, era completamente otra persona con solo esos pequeños aditamentos<br>-No-no, yo soy Cristian- Sin mucho esfuerzo, Alicia logró una voz grave de un chico de su edad- ¿Qué tal, eh?- preguntó sin fingir la voz- así me vestía en mis encuentros en México- sonrió  
>-No puedo creerlo- Riko seguía impresionada<br>-Un favor…- Alicia volvió a su voz fingida- llámame "Cristian" en los encuentros, por favor- pidió seria , Riko asintió sorprendida y esperaron a que se reuniera el resto del equipo.

-¿¡Es enserio!?- preguntó un sorprendido Kagami observando a su nuevo compañero de equipo  
>-Sí…- respondió Alicia<br>-¿¡Y como logras tener la voz así!?- seguía impresionado  
>-No me esfuerzo mucho, de por sí mi voz ya es un poco gruesa…- confesó Alicia (ahora Cristian) indiferente<br>-No puedo creerlo- Hyuuga habló impresionado  
>-En verdad es muy impresionante, Alicia-san- habló Kuroko asustando de paso a todos, Alicia, como siempre, no se inmutó ni un poco y saludo con una sonrisa<br>-Gracias Tetsu, pero ahora díganme Cristian-  
>-Es muy realista también- se acercó Izuki a verla más de cerca<br>-lo sé- bajó la mirada para verlo- En verdad es más cómodo jugar así-  
>-Bien entonces, tenemos un partido que ganar- animó Riko<br>-¡Sí!- contestó el resto del equipo y fueron camino a Kaijou.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-_Worales… la escuela parece sacada de anime_- habló Ali… Cristian emocionado  
>-Cristian-kun, debes hablar algo que podamos entender- pidió Kuroko<br>-Lo siento, la costumbre- rio Cristian  
>-Esté lugar es enorme- hablo Hyuuga<br>-A eso me refería- sonrió Cristian siguiendo la conversación  
>-Se nota cuando una escuela dedica todo al atletismo- siguió su comentario Hyuuga, Cristian sonrió y miró a Kagami quien tenía cara de sueño<br>-_JAJAJAJAJAJA pareces zombie_- se burló  
>-Kagami-kun, tu mirada es peor que de costumbre- "tradujo" Kuroko lo que Cristian quería decir<br>-Cállense, no pude dormir bien anoche…- confesó-  
>-¿Acaso eres un niño pequeño esperando a salir de excursión?- cuestionó Kuroko divertido<br>-Eres muy tierno Taiga- continuó Cristian  
>-¡NO LO SOY!... además tú eres rara- se defendió Kagami<br>-Raro- corrigió Cristian cruzándose de brazos- Ya había dicho que en los partidos me llamo Cristian- golpeo levemente la frente de Kagami  
>-¡Chicos!- apareció Kise corriendo en dirección del equipo<br>-Kise- gritaron Cristian y Kagami al mismo tiempo  
>-Este lugar es muy grande, así que pensé en venir a buscarlos- explicó Kise<br>-Gracias- agradeció Riko haciendo una reverencia  
>-¡oye Kise!- habló Kagami pero fue ignorado, Kise fue directo con Kuroko<br>-Kurokocchi, desde que rechazaste mi invitación no eh dejado de llorar en mi almohada todas las noches- fingió dolor Kise  
>-Sólo muéstranos el camino y ya- se cruzó de brazos Cristian fastidiado<br>-Nadie me había rechazado antes- siguió el rubio escandaloso  
>-¿Estás ignorándome?- preguntó fastidiado Cristian<br>-Por favor, no seas sarcástico- pidió Kuroko, Kise tomo un semblante confiado y burlón  
>-Estoy interesado en saber acerca de las personas que cambiaron la forma de pensar de Kurokocchi- al fin soltó Kise, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de Cristian- ¿Quién eres tú?, no recuerdo haberte visto ese día- se acercó a Cristian<br>-Me llamo Cristian- se limitó a contestar fastidiado  
>-¿Cristian?- preguntó dudoso- que nombre tan raro-<br>-Para un japonés, lo es-  
>-¿Japonés?... ¿vienes del extranjero?- preguntó emocionado<br>-Cristian-kun viene de México- señaló Kuroko  
>-¿México?...¿no es ese el país que está lleno de gente perezosa?- dijo Kise- además tu no pareces mexicano…- lo miró con detalle<br>-_¿Por qué mierdas piensan eso de mi puto país?, carajo- _dijo sin cambiar su tonalidad de voz- Mira…. Que sea mexicano no significa que sea "perezoso", te aseguro que conoces a más de 1 persona que sea "perezosa"…- sobaba sus sienes fastidiado  
>-Ah… ¿y qué hace un mexicano aquí?- pregunto con curiosidad<br>-Patearles el trasero a niños bonitos como tú- sonrió con fastidio, Kise suspiró  
>-En realidad no me importa mucho que me hagan parte de la generación milagrosa, pero no puedo ignorar un desafío tan obvio- lanzó una mirada retadora- no soy lo suficiente maduro como para dejarlo pasar, Lo siento, pero tendré que aplastarlos con todo lo que tengo- Cristian sonrió de lado<br>-Eso espero… "Este tipo…"- pensó con fastidio.

-Aquí es- Kise los llevó al gimnasio, el equipo miró extrañado, la cancha dividida a la mitad, el resto del equipo de Kaijou practicaba en una parte y los regulares estaban del otro lado  
>-¿Jugaremos con media cancha?- preguntó Riko sorprendida- ¿El otro lado es usado para prácticas?- todo el equipo de Seirin se acercó a la parte que correspondía al juego amistoso<br>-Ya llegaron, Bienvenidos- un hombre con exceso de peso dio la bienvenida- Soy el entrenador, Takeuchi- se presentó  
>-"¿¡Entrenador!?"- pensó divertido Cristian<br>-¿Quién de ustedes es el entrenador?- preguntó fuera de lugar viendo solo jóvenes  
>-Esa soy yo- habló Riko con respeto<br>-¿¡Tú!? ¿No eras la manager?- preguntó sorprendido  
>-Soy la entrenadora, Aida Riko, ¡Sera un placer jugar con ustedes!- se presentó ignorando la sorpresa del supuesto entrenador- Así que… ¿qué es esto?- preguntó Riko señalando el lugar con la mirada<br>-Es lo que parece, solo se hicieron arreglos simples para el juego de hoy-  
>-¿arreglos?- tanto Riko como los demás, estaban confundidos con todo eso<br>-No habrá mucho que aprender que valga la pena de este partido- al instante, Riko cambio su semblante a uno ofendido  
>-Ya veo…- habló Riko controlándose<br>-Vamos a tener al resto del equipo practicando como siempre, para no perder el tiempo, jugaran con los titulares como fue acordado, espero no nos dejen triplicar su tablero el día de hoy- el entrenador se dirigió con su equipo  
>-<em>Hijo de la gran puta- <em>habló Cristian lanzando un suspiro para poder calmarse- _¿Cuántos huevos cree que tiene este pendejo hijo de la chingada? ¿¡EH!?- _  
>Tanto Riko y los demás, estaban igual de enojados que Cristian<br>-Ellos creen que apestamos- Kagami habló acaparando la atención- Están tratando esto como una simple exhibición de práctica-  
>-Te juro que quiero ponchar a ese tipo- habló Cristian con un tic en el ojo.<p>

-Kise, ¿por qué usas el uniforme?- preguntó el entrenador de Kaijou- tú no jugarás hoy, sabemos que tenemos estrellas de varias secundarias, pero tú estás a un nivel completamente diferente-  
>-No diga eso entrenador, por favor, paré- pidió Kise ansioso<br>-Si te dejo jugar, esto ya no es un partido de práctica- fue lo último que dijo dejando a Kise hablando solo, Kise volteo a ver al equipo de Seirin, todos con el enojo más que evidente  
>-No había estado tan enojado desde hace tiempo- comentó Izuki por todos, Kise fue donde ellos<br>-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento- se disculpó- estaré en la banca, pero si ustedes vencen a estos tipos, estoy seguro que jugaré en la cancha- explicó- Además, si no son capaces de obligarlos a hacerme jugar, entonces no pueden ir por ahí diciendo que retarán a la generación milagrosa-  
>-Oye- llamó la atención el entrenador de Kaijou- Muéstrales a los chicos de Seirin donde están los vestuarios- el equipo ignoró eso y avanzó fuera del gimnasio<br>-Así está bien- habló Kuroko por todos- vamos a calentar- Kuroko lanzó una mirada retadora a Kise- No tenemos tiempo que perder- continuo avanzando con los demás.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Qué el partido de práctica entre la preparatoria Seirin y la preparatoria Kaijou comience!-  
>Los equipos se formaron para empezar el juego- Emm… ya vamos a empezar el juego, Seirin, por favor tengan a sus 5 jugadores en la cancha…- hablo un chico haciéndole de árbitro<br>-Disculpe… ya somos 5- habló Kuroko para que le pusieran atención, Kaijou se sorprendió por la poca presencia de Kuroko  
>-Estaba enfrente mío y ni siquiera lo noté- habló un regular de Kaijou- ¿Y tú Kasamatsu?-<br>-Yo tampoco lo ví- admitió sorprendido  
>-Esto es ridículo, después de tanta arrogancia… pensé que tendrían jugadores decentes- habló el entrenador de Kaijou<br>-Ya veremos- habló Kise serio- puede que tenga razón, no son solo decentes-.

Así empezó el partido, Cristian vio a sus contrincantes- "No se ven enclenques…"- pensó-"Será mejor ponerse serios en esto, estos idiotas me hicieron enojar bastante"- Cristian posó sus ojos en Taiga, quien esperaba tomar el balón para empezar el partido.

-Ouch…- habló Riko en voz alta  
>-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Koganei<br>-Esto no se ve muy bien- contestó Riko viendo a los jugadores de Kaijou-"No puedo ver todo a través de su ropa, pero sus números son bastante altos, nuestros números están muy atrás, no me sorprende de un equipo nacional fuerte, Tenemos a Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun y… a Alicia-san… pero… ¿qué tan lejos llegaremos con ellos?"- pensó preocupada Riko.

Inició el partido, Kagami saltó para acaparar el balón, pero Kaijou logró capturar el balón  
>-Bien, Mantengamos el ritmo- habló engreídamente Kasamatsu botando el balón, pero Kuroko logró quitarle el balón y correr, Kasamatsu y otro chico alcanzaron a Kuroko pero pasó el balón a Kagami quien encestó con una clavada, despegando el aro del tablero dejando a todos impresionados<br>-¡Muy bien!- gritó Kagami, luego, sorprendiéndose al ver el aro en su mano  
>-¿¡Rompió el aro!?- comentaron sorprendidos<br>-Buen trabajo, Taiga- felicitó Cristian dándole una palmada en la espalda- esperaba menos de ti, me dejaste impresionada-  
>-¿¡De qué hablas, idiota!?- le reclamó<br>-Esa cosa es peligrosa, uno de los tornillos estaba oxidado- comentó Izuki viendo el tablero roto  
>-Aun así, eso no es normal- hablo Kasamatsu más que sorprendido<br>-Esto es más grave de lo que pensé- comentó Kagami aún con el aro en la mano

-Lo siento- se disculpó Riko dando una reverencia, Kuroko y Kagami también se acercaron  
>-Lo sentimos mucho, hemos roto el aro- se disculpó Kuroko con el entrenador, Cristian suspiró- ya que no podemos jugar así, ¿podríamos usar la cancha completa?- pidió cortésmente, Cristian sonrió<br>-"Tengo tanto que aprender…"- pensó, volvió a prestar atención, se dio cuenta de que el entrenador de Kaijou estaba molesto.

Alistaron la cancha completa  
>-Esto es dar una paliza- comentó Kise divertido- nunca había visto al entrenador así-<br>-Puedes decirles que eso pasa por subestimarnos- habló enfadado Kagami  
>-¿Cuánto crees que cueste el remplazo de un aro?- habló Kuroko sacando de tema a ese par<br>-¿EH?, ¿tenemos que pagarlo?- preguntó Kagami  
>-¿Tu qué crees?- suspiró Cristian<br>-Pero…-  
>-Tranquilo mocoso- Cristian le dio un leve golpe en la espalda- Se lo tenían bien merecido- le guiñó el ojo<p>

-Redundaremos el partido- habló el árbitro, esta vez, Kise Ryouta participaría en el juego  
>-Lamento hacerlos esperar- habló Kise con toda la arrogancia<br>-Al fin entras- habló Kagami emocionado  
>-No creas que te será fácil- hablo Cristian con los brazos cruzados.<p>

-"Increible… con solo verlo de nuevo puedo decir, Kise Ryouta es un monstruo"- pensó Riko

De nuevo, chicas escandalosas animando a Kise, todos voltearon a ver  
>-¡Kise-kun!- se escuchaban los gritos de las chicas<br>-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Hyuuga sacado de lugar  
>-Siempre pasa cuando Kise juega- explico Kasamatsu mientras Kise saludaba a la muchedumbre y agradecía su presencia- Por ahora- Kasamatsu corrió donde Kise dándole una patada- ¡deja de saludar o te golpeare!-<br>-Pero ya me golpeaste Kasamatsu-sempai- se quejó el modelo  
>-"Carajo"- pensó fastidiado Cristian<br>-¿Ya viste a ese chico?- se escucharon a un grupo de chicas- Es guapo- señalaron a Cristian  
>-"¿Guapo?"…- pensó aturdido- "Mocosas idiotas"- pensó divertido<br>-Estás niñas no saben nada- negó Riko con la cabeza al escuchar ese comentario  
>-Resultó ser popular entre las chicas- comentó Koganei de la misma forma.<p>

-Oye Kise, ¿Quién es el número 10?- se escuchó a Kasamatsu  
>-¿10?- volteo donde Kagami quien ya les prestaba atención- Ese es Kagami-<br>-¿Kagami?, nunca había oído de él-  
>-Olvídate de él, quien te robo el balón fue el 11- parecía animado al nombrar al jugador – fue mi compañero en Teiko, Kurokocchi, ¿es asombroso verdad, verdad?- insistió el rubio emocionado<br>-Cállate- calló Kasamatsu a Kise con un golpe- En todo caso, nos dieron una buena bienvenida, ¿por qué no les devolvemos el favor?- Kise sonrió y empezó el partido formalmente

Kise encestó los primeros 2 puntos imitando el clavado de Kagami, obviamente con mucho más fuerza, Kasamatsu volvió a golpearlo  
>-"Encesto mucho más fuerte que yo"- pensó Kagami viendo el tablero, serio<br>-No puedo decir lo mismo que con las chicas- Saco Kise del tema a Kagami- Pero nunca eh fallado en devolver un favor en la cancha-  
>-<em>¡ESTE PENDEJO QUÉ DEMONIOS SE CREE!- <em>gritó Cristián bastante enojado  
>-Cristian-kun, por favor cálmate- pidió Kuroko- y por favor, habla en japonés-<br>-Lo siento, pero ese tipo me enferma- .

Hyuuga tenía el balón, Kaijou lo arrebató, pero Kuroko recupero el balón dándoselo a Cristian, quien encesto con una clavada bastante potente  
>-¡VAMOS CON TODO!- habló Kagami con energía, Seirin asintió y Kaijou estaba molesto<p>

Un juego veloz, el balón iba de aquí para allá, un ritmo muy difícil de seguir  
>-¿Qué demonios es esto?- preguntó Riko sorprendida<br>-¿Qué pasa con este juego tan acelerado?- hablo Koganei, los puntos 16-17 favor Kaijou – Sólo han pasado 3 minutos de juego-  
>-"Es como si estuvieran peleando, dejando la guardia fuera… la defensa hace lo que puede, pero la ofensiva de ambos es fuerte"- pensó sorprendida.<p>

Cristian recibió un pase de Kuroko, Kise empezó a cubrirlo; Cristian brincó haciendo una suspensión, Kise saltó para detenerlo, pero Cristian lanzó el balón trazando una trayectoria exagerada logrando encestar, Kise lo miró sorprendido- "¿Dónde eh visto esos tiros?"- pensó; consiguió el balón; Cristian trató de cubrirlo; pero Kise imitó la suspensión de Cristian encestando igualmente  
>-"¿Cómo chingados lo hace?"- pensó Cristian- "Y lo único que hace es mejorar"- limpió un poco de sudor de su boca<br>-No se rindan y muévanse- gritó Hyuuga animando al equipo  
>-Capitán- Kuroko llamó a Hyuuga quien se asustó<br>-¿De dónde rayos saliste?... ¿Y por qué me estás hablando?-  
>-Capitán, quisiera pedir un tiempo fuera- pidió Kuroko- A este ritmo tan elevado mi cuerpo no durará mucho-<br>-¿Cómo puedes ser tan débil?-  
>-También, necesitamos que Kagami-kun y Alicia-san se calmen, mientras más intenso jueguen, Kise-kun aumentará más su ritmo, a este paso, tomará todo lo que podemos dar, y solamente empeorará- terminó de explicar Kuroko<br>-"Habla más de lo normal…¿será que todo esto es más serio de lo que pensé?- Hyuuga desvió la mirada, encontró a Riko solicitando tiempo fuera- La entrenadora está pensando lo mismo…"-

-Tiempo, Seirin- dieron el silbatazo para dar un tiempo fuera, Seirin en la banca, jadeaba de cansancio  
>-"No puedo creer que estén tan cansados con sólo 5 minutos de juego"- pensó Riko preocupada<br>-Diooos, esos tipos son mucho mejores de lo que creí- comento Cristian- ¿Algún plan?- preguntó secando el sudor de su cara  
>-Pues…- Riko iba a dar ideas, pero los gritos del entrenador de Kaijou los distrajo<p>

-¿¡Qué demonios creen que están haciendo!?- Riko y Cristian pusieron atención a los gritos- ¿¡Cuantos puntos más dejarán que anoten!?- Riko regresó la mirada, pero Cristian prestó atención, pudiera escuchar algo importante de eso…- ¿¡qué pasa con la defensa!? ¿¡Está dormida o qué!?- siguió con su regaño  
>-Esto es difícil…- habló uno de los miembros de Kaijou<br>-Sí… esos niños de primer año son difíciles…- habló Kasamatsu, luego se dirigió a Kise- Tú deberías ser capaz de detener a Kagami y al número 12… ahora… ¿qué pasa con ese chico invisible?, Kuroko…- Kise se emocionó al escuchar ese nombre  
>-¿Verdad que sí? Kurokocchi en realidad es…- Kasamatsu interrumpió a Kise con un golpe en el estómago<br>-Cállate, ¿por qué estás tan emociona… - Kise tomó el puño de su compañero  
>-Está bien, el flujo del juego está a punto de cambiar- Kise parecía confiado, Cristian ladeo la cabeza confundido por la actitud del rubio<br>-¿Alicia-san?- Riko le llamó para que prestará atención  
>-¿eh?, ¡ah!, perdón ¿qué decían?- miró la formación que Riko tenía en el piso<br>-Pon atención, idiota- le regañó Hyuuga con un golpe en la cabeza  
>-Lo siento- se disculpó<br>-Como decía, tenemos que lidiar con Kise-kun- dijo Riko explicando de nuevo  
>-No creo que Kagami pueda manejarlo solo… ¿deberíamos cambiarlo?- pidió Hyuuga<br>-¿¡Qué!?, oye esperen… por favor…- Kagami intervino  
>-¿Por favor?- preguntó Riko confundida por la cortesía de Kagami<br>-En todo caso, el problema no es solo Kise… en verdad el resto del equipo es muy fuerte- comentó Cristian pensando  
>-Hay una manera- intervino Kuroko, todos voltearon a verlo<br>-Siendo honesto, ellos tienen un punto débil- Cristian escuchó lo mismo en la banca de Kaijou, y volvió a prestar atención a su equipo  
>-¿Un punto débil?- preguntó Riko sorprendida<br>-Lo hubieras dicho antes- reclamó Hyuuga  
>-No, honestamente, no estoy seguro que se pueda llamar "punto débil", de cualquier manera, lo siento, existe otro problema, por el ritmo del juego tan inesperado, mi efectividad llega al límite-<br>-¿Qué?- preguntó el capitán sorprendido, Cristian volteo de nuevo a la banca de Kaijou, lo hizo por inercia

-Ellos no serán capaces de utilizar su redirección después de 40 minutos…- escuchó decir a Kise  
>-"Ellos también lo tienen presente"- pensó fastidiado- "Estos tipos son un dolor de trasero"- prefirió poner más atención a lo que decían, sin duda, le beneficiaría saber que tanto saben ellos, notó a Kasamatsu confundido, así que Kise empezó a explicar<br>-La falta de presencia de Kurokocchi no es magia, el sólo dirige la atención del oponente a otro sitio- Kise tomo un balón- Mírame por favor, incluso yo puedo hacerlo…- Kise lanzó el balón, Kasamatsu lo siguió- ¿Ves?, dejaste de mirarme… Kurokocchi utiliza su sorprendente habilidad de observación para hacer eso continuamente, creando una ilusión cuando pasa el balón, aunque no es que él tenga que hacer algo con su falta de presencia, pero, cuando más lo usa, más te acostumbras y el efecto disminuye- terminó de explicar Kise, Cristian parecía sorprendido  
>-"Sabía que jugaba con su falta de presencia..."- pensó Cristian- "Si ese es el caso… estamos en problemas"-<br>-¿¡Por qué no nos dijiste algo tan importante antes!?- Riko grito regañando a Kuroko y de paso llamando la atención de Cristian  
>-"¿Explicó lo mismo entonces?..."- pensó aturdida, Rina siempre la regañaba por mirar a otros lados cuando era necesario poner atención<br>Riko ahorcaba a Kuroko enojada, Cristian sonreía nerviosa por el trato, mientras que los demás trataban de calmar la situación  
>-Lo siento, no preguntaste- respondió Kuroko tratando de respirar<br>-¿No dices nada a menos de que te pregunten?- Riko aumentó la fuerza del agarré- "Yo tampoco estaba pensando, fui muy tonta al pensar que podría usar una estrategia sin ningún riesgo"- se regañó internamente  
>El silbato sonó anunciando el final del tiempo<br>-Se acabó el tiempo- anunció el arbitró  
>-¡Lo único que pude hacer fue golpear a Kuroko-kun!- grito Riko molesta, el equipo caminó de nuevo a la cancha, excepto Kagami<br>-Permítame quedarme con él… por favor…- pidió  
>-¿Por qué eres tan cortes?- preguntó Riko aturdida<br>-Siento que conseguiré algo- apresuró a decir Riko  
>-O-Oigan esperen… Cambien la defensa en la zona de hombre a hombre, manténganla sólida y muévanse rápido para detener a Kise-kun, esa es la prioridad- explicó rápidamente Riko<br>-Sí- dijeron todo Seirin al mismo tiempo  
>-Y Kuroko-kun- habló Riko viendo a Kuroko atarse las agujetas- desacelera tu ritmo sin dejar que le brecha sea tan grande ¿puedes hacerlo?- Kuroko se levantó de la banca decidido<br>-Lo intentaré- alcanzó a los demás.

Empezó el juego, Kise poseía el balón, se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Seirin lo cubría  
>-"Es solo una caja y uno…"- pensó Kasamatsu- "Siguen a Kagami para cubrir a Kise… no puedo creerlo"-<br>Kise pasó el balón a Kasamatsu quien saltó para hacer un tiro de tres, Cristian reaccionó y también saltó, lamentablemente fue muy tarde y Kasamatsu pudo encestar, ahora el marcador estaba 22-27 favor Kaijou, las porras de Kaijou se dejaron escuchar  
>-¿Subestimando a los regulares de Kaijou?, que patético- habló en voz alta<br>-Rayos… esto es difícil- hablo Hyuuga

Kagami logró tener el balón, Kise lo cubrió, fue cuando notó a Kuroko solo y lanzó el balón, quien fue robado por Kaijou anotando otros 2 puntos  
>-Ya veo, creo que empiezo a acostumbrarme- hablo, Moriyama, (nombre que supieron por las porras) dejando el resultado 25-33 aún favor a Kaijou<br>-Esto no es bueno…- habló Izuki  
>-¿Qué debemos hacer, Izuki?- contesto Hyuuga<br>-No lo sé…-

-Maldición, la brecha se hace más grande- comentó Koganei enojado

Cristian logró conseguir el balón, la pasó a Kagami quien dio un salto para encestar, Kise saltó para detenerlo  
>-¡Taiga!- llamó Cristian pidiendo el balón, Kagami reaccionó muy tarde y Kise logró contrarrestar<br>-¡Balón fuera, Bola blanca!- habló el árbitro  
>Kagami jadeaba cansado<br>-¿Por qué no lo aceptas?- preguntó de la nada Kise, Kagami le volteo a ver confundido- Estás a años luz de desafiar a la generación de los milagros…-  
>-¿Qué dices?- habló Kagami enojado<br>-La brecha entre nuestro puntaje podrá ser mayor, pero no se hará más pequeña, no importa cuántas formaciones o estrategias hagas, el básquet es un deporte de contextura física, en otras palabras, es un deporte de tamaño; la diferencia entre tu equipo y el mío es muy grande; eres el único que tuvo una oportunidad contra nosotros, pero ahora puedo ver lo fuerte que eres, Admito que tienes un gran potencial, pero, estás muy lejos de alcanzarme… no importa lo que me tires, con una mirada… lo devuelvo con el doble de fuerza; Podrás luchar, pero nunca podrás ganarme, el mundo real no es tan fácil- terminó Kise, Kagami bajó la mirada y empezó a reír, dejando a todos los presentes confundidos  
>-Lo siento, lo siento… es que estoy tan feliz- se disculpó con un par de lágrimas en los ojos<br>-¿Feliz?- un confundido Kise preguntó  
>-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me dijo algo así- Kise le prestó más atención- Lo escuchaba todo el tiempo allá-<br>-¿Allá?-  
>-sí, en américa-<br>-¿Vivías en américa?, eso es increíble- se sorprendió Kise  
>-"Claro, se sorprenden de que vengan de Gringolandia y yo mexicana sólo recibo insultos, no pos así no se pinches puede"- pensó Cristian viendo fastidiada la escena<br>-Pensé que había dado en el blanco al volver aquí a jugar, escucharte decir eso me entusiasma- confeso un Kagami confiado- la vida se trata de enfrentar oponentes fuertes, no tiene sentido si no hay alguien fuerte con quien jugar… ¡Es mejor si no puedes ganar!- terminó Kagami su discurso dejando a un Kise sorprendido- Apenas estamos empezando, ¿no crees que es algo pronto para darte la victoria?, además, gracias a ti pude darme cuenta de tu debilidad- Kagami fue donde Kuroko, dejando sorprendido a Kise de nuevo  
>-¿Debilidad?- preguntó confuso<br>-Debe ser difícil decírtelo a ti mismo, ¿con una mirada? ¿y qué si no lo ves?, puedes ser el mejor jugador, pero no puedes copiar un juego invisible, en otras palabras- Kagami tomó la cabeza de Kuroko- Este chico es tu debilidad- Kagami señaló confiado a Kuroko  
>-"Tiene razón… alguien tan fuerte no puede rebajar su fuerza, por lo tanto, no puede contra Tetsu…- pensó Cristian sorprendido- Que inteligente de tu parte, Taiga"- Cristian prestó de nuevo atención a la escena, Kagami reía confiado<br>-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Kuroko sacado de lugar  
>Los jugadores parecían sorprendidos<br>-Kagami y Cristian parecen impotentes frente a Kise, pero su debilidad es…-  
>-¿Kuroko-kun? ¿El chico más débil de la cancha?- completó Riko la frase de Hyuuga<br>-¿Y qué?- preguntó Kise recobrando los estribos, Kuroko se quitó la mano de Kagami, molesto- Es cierto que el estilo de Kurokocchi es el único que no puedo copiar, pero… ¿qué cambia con eso?- El silbatazo sonó, dando fin al primer cuarto.

-Todo cambia- soltó Kagami confiado-Los dejaremos llorando en el segundo cuarto- se dio la vuelta y regresó a la banca, dejando a un Kise molesto

-Ocho puntos de diferencia…- miraron el marcador, 27-35 favor Kaijou- Seirin no está mal-  
>-¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo!?- el entrenador de Kaijou estaba realmente molesto- ¡Nos están alcanzando!- Kise estaba enfadado- ¡Sus fundamentos no son suficientes!, ¡Arriba las manos, Defiendan y recuperen el balón!- Los integrantes solo asentían "sí, señor"<br>-Son más altos que ellos, ¡Consigan los rebotes!- Alicia no dejaba de mirar al contrincante, siempre sacaba información importante haciendo eso, aunque descuidaba a su equipo

-Ya veo… eso podría funcionar- Cristian prestó atención a su equipo de nuevo, confundido ya que no había escuchado nada, pasó saliva  
>-"Pendeja"- se regañó internamente- "siempre haces lo mismo"-<br>-Kagami-kun, Alicia-san, veo que ya se han calmado- Cristian suspiro admitiéndolo  
>-No… yo siempre…- Kagami contradijo, pero los sempais lo interrumpieron<br>-No lo estabas- evidenciaron  
>-Bien, Kuroko-kun y Kagami-kun, su trabajo en equipo será clave, Alicia-san, tú los apoyarás- Cristian estaba confundido, no había prestado atención<br>-Espera… ¿de qué me perdí?... y díganme Cristian por favor…-  
>-¿No estabas prestando atención?- pregunto Riko enfadada<br>-E-eh… verás… es una historia muy divertida…- sonrió nervioso, Riko le dio un golpe de lleno en la cabeza  
>-¡PRESTA ATENCIÓN, IDIOTA!- le regaño<br>-Ajajajajajaja que nostalgia…- Cristian sonrió mientras sobaba el golpe  
>-Regresando al tema, Chicos… ¿pueden hacerlo?- preguntó Riko, seria<br>-Sí… tal vez… nosotros…- Kagami habló no tan convencido, Kuroko golpeo un costado suyo, doblándolo y haciéndolo quejarse un poco- ¡Bastardo! ¿¡A qué vino eso!?-  
>-¿Quieres vencer a Kise-kun, cierto?- retó Kuroko muy confiado<br>-Por supuesto que sí- Kagami regresó el golpe, dejando a Kuroko de la misma menera  
>-¿Qué hay de ti Cristian-kun?- habló Riko con una sonrisa<br>-Haré lo que pueda- tronó sus dedos y se levantó  
>-Bien, entonces…- Riko posaba orgullosa del nuevo plan<p>

-¡Vamos a comenzar el segundo cuarto!- anunció el árbitro  
>-¡Cuento con ustedes para el contraataque!- terminó Riko<p>

Seirin avanzó de nuevo a la cancha, las porras se dejaron escuchar, Cristian se tronó el cuello  
>-"¿Apoyarlos en su juego de equipo?... ¿¡cómo chingados hago eso!?... carajo, Rina siempre me regañaba por eso… maldita sea… como sea, trataré de apoyarlos, supongo que debo recibir uno que otro pase ¿no?"- pensó aturdido mientras se acomodaba en la cancha.<p>

Empezó el partido, Kise tenía el balón, encestando con una clavada, Hyuuga recupero el balón y encestó con un tiro de 3 puntos; Kise intento lo mismo, pero Cristian brinco a tiempo lanzando la pelota a otro lado  
>-"Esa defensa…"- pensó fastidiado Kise-"¿dónde?..."-<br>-Kaijou sigue jugando con la defensa de hombre a hombre"- pensó Hyuuga con el balón, la pasó a Izuki, quien después la paso a Kagami, Kise lo cubría  
>-Algo ha cambiado ¿no?- preguntó, Kagami corrió con la pelota, Kise lo persiguió-"¿Driving de nuevo?... ¿o una suspensión?"- pensó tratando de adivinar, Kagami por otra parte, estaba concentrado con el balón, fue entonces que lo boto atrás de él y se lo pasó a Kuroko, quien se la devolvió a Kagami encestando con una clavada-"¿Está coordinando con Kurokocchi?"- pensó Kise aturdido por la maniobra, ahora el marcador iba, 31-39, favor Kaijou. Kagami volvió a tener el balón, Kise intentó bloquearlo de nuevo; Kagami, repitiendo la jugada anterior, la pasó a Kuroko<br>-"¿otra vez?, no funcionara"- pensó Kise volteando atrás, pero, no se percató que la pelota esta vez, no iba a Kagami, se dirigía a Cristian, quien encestó con otro de sus tiros exagerados de tres puntos, ahora el marcador, iba 34-39 favor Kaijou

-Van totalmente en serio- dijo un regular de Kaijou sosteniendo la pelota  
>-Preocúpense por Kagami y el número 12- contestó Kasamatsu- él, Kuroko y el número 12 están haciendo varios pases entre ellos-<br>-Kagami ha empezado a pasar el balón en vez de recibirlo, ¿en dónde cambia?-  
>-Eso lo cambia todo, idiota, ahora tiene más opciones a su antigua estrategia, haciendo que la ofensiva sea más fuerte- explico Kasamatsu<p>

-"Kise no puede copiar a Kuroko-kun, la pieza clave del juego, Es su perdición"- pensó Riko confiada

Kise jadeaba cansado- Kurokocchi- dijo fastidiado viendo a Kuroko, quien solo lo veía serio  
>-Kise-kun, eres fuerte, Kagami-kun y Cristian-kun no pueden juntos contra ti, pero, cuando nos unimos, podemos vencerte-<br>-De verdad has cambiado Kurokocchi, nunca jugamos de esa forma en Teiko, pero, aún no pueden detenerme, ¡Voy a ser el ganador!- Reto Kise con la mirada  
>-Quiero ver eso, niño bonito- Kagami, Kuroko y Cristian amenazaron con la mirada a Kise<p>

-Es cierto que no puedo copiar tu coordinación, Kurokocchi, pero ya que perdiste tu efectividad hace 40 minutos, ¡perderás en la segunda mitad de este juego!- Kise tomó el balón.  
>Cristian y Kuroko cambiaron de rumbo<br>-No tan rápido- hablo un Kagami confiado, cuando Kise se dio cuenta, Kuroko ya lo estaba cubriendo  
>-¿Kuroko marca a Kise?- preguntó Kasamatsu sorprendido<p>

-Nunca pensé que volveríamos a jugar de esta manera, Kurokocchi- admitió Kise aún con el balón  
>-Yo tampoco- se limitó a responder Kuroko<br>-No sé lo que estás haciendo, ¡Pero tú no puedes detenerme, Kurokocchi!- Kise burló rápidamente a Kuroko, pero Kagami ya se encontraba listo para detenerlo  
>-Te equivocas… no vamos a detenerte- habló Kagami<p>

-¡Te quitaremos el balón!- terminó la frase Riko, Kuroko, lanzó el balón a las manos de Kagami  
>-"¿Una puñalada trasera?"- prensó Kise reaccionando- "Se aprovecharon del segundo en que dude"-<br>-No importa que tan increíble juegues contra nosotros- Kagami pasó el balón a Cristian quien rápidamente avanzó- ¡Nosotros pasaremos a tevés de ti!- terminó de hablar Kagami cubriendo a Kise, Cristian lanzó el balón, logrando otros 3 puntos y de paso, haciendo enojar más al entrenador de Kaijou  
>-Maldición, un juego de dobles hubiese sido mejor- se quejó Kasamatsu<p>

-"Ni siquiera Kise puede reaccionar a tiempo cuando tiene a alguien invisible atrás de él"- pensó Riko confiada, sin duda, el juego iba mejor de lo esperado

Kise botaba el balón- Entonces solo evitaré correr al lado tuyo- dijo tratando de creerse esa también- Nadie dijo que no podía tirar el balón- Kise saltó, listo para lanzar la pelota, pero Kagami, con ayuda de la cabeza de Kuroko, saltó, bloqueando el tiro de Kise – "Me atraparon"- pensó Kise sorprendido- "Kurokocchi cubre abajo y… Kagami cubre arriba-

-"Un tiro exterior requiere de mucho espacio… ¡Estos chicos son una molestia!"- pensó Kasamatsu igual de sorprendido- "Y Kuroko es quien hace que suceda"- antes de darse cuenta, Cristian ya tenía el balón  
>-¡Ataque rápido!- gritó Kagami alcanzándolo, Kise volteo rápido, lamentablemente, golpeo a Kuroko, haciéndolo caer y sangrar de la cabeza, dejando a un Seirin preocupado y a un Kaijou sorprendido<p>

-¡Tetsu!- corrió Cristian y Hyuuga a ver a Kuroko, Cristian lo levantó y Hyuuga revisó si estaba bien; el silbato sonó, marcando tiempo fuera necesario- ¿¡Estás bien, Tetsu!?- pregunto Cristian preocupado  
>-Me siento algo mareado…- admitió<br>-¡Traigan un kit de primeros auxilios!- se dejó escuchar la voz de la entrenadora  
>-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kagami preocupado<br>-Estoy bien… el juego apenas co… mienza- Kuroko calló de lleno al piso  
>-¡Kuroko!- gritó el capitán de Seirin preocupado, Cristian lo cargó poniéndolo en su espalda y bajándolo en la banca para ayudar a Riko a atenderlo<p>

-Están acabados- dijo Kasamatsu limpiando un poco de sudor- no es así como las cosas debieron haber acabado, pero, sin ese chico, la diferencia de puntos, solo aumentará- confesó Kasamatsu viendo como atendían a Kuroko  
>-"Kurokocchi"- pensó preocupado Kise<p>

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó preocupado Hyuuga  
>-Kuroko-kun ya no puede jugar, tenemos que hacerlo con los miembros restantes del equipo- confesó Riko<br>-¿Hacerlo?- preguntó desconfiado un novato- Esto va a ser más difícil sin Kuorko…-  
>-Los de segundo año se encargarán de la ofensiva principal, es solo el segundo cuarto, pero, no podemos dejarlos ir por delante de nosotros, sé que es temprano, pero es hora de jugar, Hyuuga-kun- apresuró a decir Riko<br>-Kagami-kun, Ali… Cristian-kun, Kise intentará copiarlos, así que estarán en la defensiva, ocúpense de la defensa, hagan lo posible para evitar que Kise-kun anoté  
>-¿Segura de que esto funcionara?- preguntó Kagami por Cristian y el, Cristian estaba entre preocupado y serio<br>-Todo estará bien, ten un poco de fe- regaño Hyuuga  
>-Pero…- siguió cuestionando Kagami, fue entonces que Hyuuga sonrió más de la cuenta<br>-Dije que todo está bien, idiota, escucha a tus superiores de vez en cuando, o te mataré- Termino su regaño dejando a Kagami fuera de lugar  
>-Los de primer año deberían demostrar más respeto a sus superiores- hablo consigo Hyuuga- Deberían arrodillarse-<br>-_No pos_ a_sí hasta yo me hinco-_dijo sarcástica Cristian rascando su nuca, el silbato sonó dando fin al tiempo fuera  
>-Estás mostrando tus verdaderas intenciones, capitán- hablo Izuki- No se preocupen por él- Cristian y Kagami voltearon a ver a Izuki-él siempre se pone así cuando estamos de emergencia, cuando él dice lo que piensa, nunca pierde ninguno de sus tiros, déjenle la ofensiva a él- Cristian y Kagami intercambiaron miradas sorprendidos- solo defiendan como si su vida dependiera de ello-<br>-Bien, no queda nada más- alzó los hombros Cristian  
>-¿Estás de acuerdo?- pregunto sorprendido Kagami<br>-Claro, por alguna razón, les tengo una confianza ciega…- Cristian sonrió con nostalgia, Kagami le lanzó una mirada interrogativa, cosa que Cristian no paso por alto- Mi antiguo equipo era como este, mi ex capitán se parece mucho al capitán, mi entrenadora a Riko… incluso tenía un compañero igual a ti, solo que yo era la más alta del equipo… me alegro mucho de haber entrado aquí- Suspiró y regresó a la cancha.

Hyuuga era cubierto por el número 5, pero lo pasó rápido y Mitobe lo cubrió, haciendo una pantalla perfecta, haciendo, incluso, admitirlo al número 5; Izuki era bloqueado por Kasamatsu, pero logró hacerse un hueco y lanzar el balón a Hyuuga quien encestó con 3 puntos.

Cristian consiguió el balón, corría burlando fácilmente a los demás regulares de Kaijou, hasta que Kise lo bloqueo  
>-¡No te dejaré pasar!- Cristian seguía botando el balón, mirándolo serio, cambio el balón de mano pasándolo por sus piernas y botándolo con más rapidez, Kise intentó quitarle el balón, pero Cristian rápidamente dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, hizo que giraba a la derecha, haciendo que Kise tratara de bloquear ese lado, Cristian rápidamente cambió de dirección haciendo una finta, Kagami fue a darle apoyo, Kasamatsu bloqueo a Cristian, quien pasó el balón a Kagami, Kise volvió con Kagami para cubrirlo<br>-¡Taiga!- llamó Cristian, Kagami le pasó el balón y saltó para encestar, Kise corrió a cubrir a Cristian de nuevo; saltó para bloquearlo, pero Cristian, en el aire, cambió de posición encestando con 2 puntos  
>-"¿Qué?"- Kise se sorprendió por la jugada de Cristian- "Esa fuerza… la eh visto, sin duda en esa persona"- Kise veía sorprendido a Cristian<p>

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Los quejidos de un chico se escuchaban, pedaleando una bicicleta con dificultad  
>-Maldición, se supone que íbamos a rotar en la señal del semáforo- se quejó el conductor, que jalaba una carreta con la bicicleta, y encima, un peliverde tomando de una lata- No has perdido ni una vez-<br>-Por supuesto que no, hoy, Oha-Asa del horóscopo predijo algo grandioso para los cánceres como yo- el peliverde que venía montado en la carreta comento orgulloso mientras tomaba de nuevo de su lata  
>-¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver con esto?- el conductor se quejaba exhausto- de todos modos estamos haciendo esto por un simple partido de práctica, Más vale que tus compañeros de equipo de secundaria valgan la pena- amenazó el azabache molesto<br>-Es "el copiador" y "el hombre invisible"- contestó el peliverde  
>-¿¡Son buenos!?- apenas si podía hablar el conductor<br>-Date prisa, o el juego habrá terminado- presionó el peliverde  
>-¡LA CULPA ES TUYA POR ESTAR LEYENDO HORÓSCOPOS!- dio una última queja el azabache.<p>

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-"ellos no son tan buenos sin Kuroko"- pensó Kasamatsu un poco sobresaltado-"Pero su ofensiva no está mal, usando la habilidad de disparo del número 4 a su beneficio"-  
>Tiros por parte de Hyuuga, una caja de dos personas atrapando a Kise, el marcador, 48-52 favor Kaijou<p>

-queda 1 minuto y medio del segundo cuarto- comentaron nerviosos en la banca de Seirin,

Hyuuga seguía encestando, pero se le notaba cansado, obviamente, no estaba acostumbrado a tal defensa por parte de Kaijou  
>-"Esto no es fácil"- pensó jadeando- "además de eso, perdimos poder al perder a Kuroko… estoy empezando a perder el enfoque"-<br>Cristian miró el marcador 68-74 favor Kaijou, se dio cuenta de que su equipo estaba cansado-"Mierda, están sobre esforzándose, y no puedo atacar porque Kise hará lo mismo… vale 3 hectáreas de verga la vida…"- chasqueo la lengua fastidiada- "Si es así, pos ni gas humano que haga lo contrario, ¡a darle átomos!"-

-Entrenadora, ¿no habrá algo que podamos hacer?- un novato pregunto a Riko, preocupado  
>-No les queda mucha energía, especialmente cuando en la primera mitad el juego fue tan acelerado… si tan solo tuviéramos a Kuroko-kun…- se lamentó Riko prestando atención de nuevo al partido<br>-Muy bien- se escuchó la voz de Kuroko, Riko volteo un poco exaltada al escucharle hablar, Kuroko se levantó como pudo- Buenos días- saludó dando un poco de humor al asunto, cosa que no daba por la situación- Entonces, vuelvo enseguida- camino dispuesto a jugar  
>-Oye, espera- Riko le impidió caminar-¿Qué estás pensando?-<br>-Pero, acabas de decirme que fuera- contestó Kuroko quitado de la pena  
>-No dije que lo hicieras, pensaba en voz alta- se escudó la entrenadora preocupada<br>-Entonces voy- contestó Kuroko  
>-¡Oye!- Riko parecía nerviosa<br>-Si soy capaz de hacer algo ahí, por favor, déjame ir- pidió relajado- además, le prometí a Kagami-kun que yo sería su sombra- terminó de explicar, los chicos de la banca más Riko estaban sorprendidos  
>-Muy bien- Riko suspiro- pero si veo que estás en problemas, te cambiaré de inmediato- el árbitro marcó el cambio de jugador, Mitobe regreso y Kuroko regresó a la cancha<br>-Vamos- después de mirarse Kagami hablo  
>-Sí- contestó Kuroko decidido, Cristian se acercó<br>-No te sobre esfuerces- le pidió serio

Pases, tiros exagerados de tres puntos, clavadas, ambos equipos daban lo mejor de sí, El dúo de Kagami y Kuroko era excepcional, la defensa y tiros de Cristian lo eran aún más, cosa que dejaba al rubio un poco consternado, conocía esas habilidades, ya las había visto, pero se negaba a recordarlo  
>-Nos estábamos acostumbrando a él- comento Kasamatsu sorprendido- pero ahora está de vuelta con todo su poder… debe ser por haberse quedado afuera en los últimos dos cuartos-<br>Cristian miró el marcador, 80-82 favor Kaijou- "Solo dos puntos más"- pensó relajado, recibió el balón, hizo una suspensión dando en el aro, marcando 2 puntos y quedando en empate  
>-"¿empatados?"- pensó un sorprendido Kise, cambio su faceta a una más seria<br>-¡KISE!- Kasamatsu le lanzó el balón, Kise lo recibió y aumentando su ritmo, logró burlar a Kuroko y Kagami, haciendo una clavada y no dándole tiempo a los demás de reaccionar  
>-"¿Elevo su juego de nuevo? ¿Pudo leer a Kuroko?"- Kagami pensó nervioso<br>-No voy a perder- Kise parecía más serio- contra nadie… ni siquiera contra Kurokocchi-  
>-<em>Que miedo, que miedo- <em>dijo Cristian sarcástico  
>-Esto no es bueno, todos… den lo mejor de sí, de aquí en adelante, esto será como el primer cuarto- Hyuuga animo a Seirin, Cristian miró el marcador de nuevo, 82-84 favor Kaijou- Un juego de ida y vuelta, ¡atacar y defender!-<p>

Clavadas, suspensiones, pases, de nuevo, ese juego difícil de observar, con dos minutos de tiempo y un marcador 91-93 favor Kaijou, Riko estaba nerviosa, Seirin daba todo en la cancha, quedaron de nuevo empatados, 98-98, Kasamatsu tenía el balón, pasaron, todos estaban ansiosos, Kuroko le dio una idea a Kagami  
>-Kagami-kun- Kagami detuvo su avance para prestar atención- si conseguimos el balón, todavía hay una cosa que podamos hacer para vencer a Kise-kun y su habilidad de copiar- Kagami se sorprendió a tales palabras- Es una estrategia sencilla, pero, solo funcionará una vez-<p>

Hyuuga miró el reloj, menos de 10 segundos, iba por Kasamatsu, no pudo moverse más, Kasamatsu saltó, pero Cristian llego a tiempo para quitarle el balón y pasarlo a Hyuuga, quien lo lanzó a Kagami, Kise intentó pararlos, pero Kagami la pasó a Kuroko  
>-Kurokocchi no puede tirar- pensó en voz alta el rubio impresionado, fue justo cuando Kuroko lanzó el balón, Kagami saltó tomándola en el aire<br>-¿¡Alley oop!?- comentaron impresionados  
>-¡No dejaré que lo hagas!- Kise saltó para detener a Kagami, aunque se llevó una sorpresa más grande-"¿Qué? ¿Puede elevarse más todavía?... pero, saltamos juntos y yo soy el primero en caer, ¿Cómo puede estar en el aire tanto tiempo?"- pensó más que atónito el modelo<br>-No necesito que me devuelvas el favor, porque… esto termina ahora- Kagami encestó en los últimos segundos  
>-"Buzzer beater"- pensó sorprendida Cristian, el silbato sonó marcando fin del juego, quedando un marcador 100-98 favor Seirin y a un Kise sorprendido<br>-SÍIIIII- Gritó Seirin eufórico por su victoria, Cristian se acercó a Kise quien tenía la boca abierta de la impresión  
>-Cierra la boca que entran moscas- le dio leves golpes en la barbilla, mientras sonreía con toda intención de devolverle todas las que le había hecho a ella y a su equipo desde el momento que piso esa hedionda escuela.<p>

**Notas finales:** Sí, Alicia sacó su otro yo xDD, se que exageré con eso de ponerle poco entusiasmo a su "genderbender" xDDD pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa x3  
>Sí, no le di mucho protagonico está vez (les juro que hago lo que puedo, pero incluirla en la historia me cuesta un poco -mucho- en realidad)<br>También pido disculpas por el vocabulario de Alicia, pero ya saben como son los mexicanos jajaja (mal chiste u.u)  
>Pues es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews si les gustó y si no... rotan mi kokoro u.u okno<br>Nos leemos cuando me venga la inspiración xDD  
>Bye-bye (OwO)


	5. Chapter 5 Respeto tu básquet

**Disclamer: **Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original (si estás leyendo esto, es porque apoyas al original xDDD, solo quería ponerlo más formal xDDDD)  
><strong>...<br>**

**Aclaraciones: **_Letra cursiva_- Idioma Español o inglés (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capitulo)  
>Comillas (" ")- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capitulo lo especifica)<br>_**Negritas y cursiva**_- flash backs o recuerdos  
>En el capítulo se especifican las llamadas telefónicas<p>

Sin molestar, ¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!

**Capítulo 5: Respeto tu básquet**

-No puedo creer que hayamos ganado- comentó el capitán con el pulgar arriba  
>-<em>Les dimos en toda la madre-<em>comentó Cristian feliz  
>-Habla algo que entendamos, idiota- le regañó Hyuuga<p>

-Yo… ¿perdí?- Kise seguía en shock- "Es la primera vez en mi vida en que yo…"- Kise empezó a llorar, Cristian volteo a verle  
>-"Se nota que no ha perdido nunca… esas lágrimas siempre salen cuando pierdes… o shi, que nostalgia"- pensó Cristian dando un suspiro<br>-Idiota- Kasamatsu pateo a Kise para que reaccionara- Deja de llorar, y tienes las agallas de decir que nunca has perdido, ¡te golpearé!- consoló a Kise a su manera- Será mejor que agregues "Venganza" a tu vocabulario- Kise parecía más calmado

El silbato sonó dando fin al partido  
>-Alinéense- el árbitro hablo, los equipos se alinearon-con una puntuación de 100 a 98, gana la preparatoria Seirin-<br>-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!- se escucharon las voces de ambos equipos al unísono

Los capitanes estrecharon las manos, el entrenador de Kaijou estaba hecho una furia  
>-Debido a que estamos en diferentes distritos, si volvemos a jugar, será en la Inter-high- Kasamatsu hablo por el resto de su equipo<br>-Estaremos ahí- se limitó a decir Hyuuga, mientras tanto, Riko sonreía de oreja a oreja- No quisiera confesar mi amor estando desnudo- Riko sonrió de más, Cristian rio por el hecho  
>-Cristian-kun, se discreto por favor- Kuroko habló notando la risa femenina de Cristian<br>-Lo siento- sonrió- es solo que la entrenadora se ve más adorable de lo que ya es-  
>-¡Vamos!- se escuchó la voz de Hyuuga<br>-¡Sí!- Seirin dejó escuchar sus voces para irse.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kise mojaba su cabeza en los lavaderos  
>-El horóscopo de Géminis predijo mala suerte para ti hoy- Kise alzó la mirada prestándole atención al chico peliverde que le hablaba- Pero no creí que realmente perderías-<br>-¿Viniste a ver, Midorimacchi?-  
>-De cualquier manera, era un juego lamentable- respondió serio- hasta un mono podría haber conseguido esos mates… no me extraña que las suerte no estuviera a tu lado- el peliverde acomodó sus lentes, dejando ver cintas en sus dedos<br>-No te eh visto desde la escuela secundaria, es bueno verte de nuevo- saludo irónico Kise- Veo que aún sigues poniendo cintas en tus dedos- Kise pareció seguir con la plática  
>-Vine simplemente porque jugaremos contra ellos en las preliminares, honestamente no son lo suficientemente buenos- una campana de bicicleta los sacó del tema, el azabache que conducía la carreta estaba furioso<br>-¡Midorima, bastardo!- conducía hacía ellos- Me dejaste solo en medio del tráfico ¿¡Sabes lo vergonzoso que fue!?- Midorima lo ignoró por completo y regreso a su plática con Kise  
>-Sólo vine a ver el partido de hoy… pero permíteme disculparme, de ninguna manera perderé contra Seirin, lamento decirte que debes renunciar a tu venganza- Kise parecía enojado, luego vio a Seirin pasar por ahí, listos para irse.<p>

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Después del partido, pararon en el hospital general Sasaki, Kuroko entró con el médico para revisar su herida en la cabeza, afuera, el resto del equipo esperaba  
>-¡Agh! ¿Creen que esté bien?- Alicia preguntó sin fingir la voz, ya no tenía que hacerlo después de todo<br>-Te preocupas demasiado…- Hyuuga parecía igual de preocupado  
>-Es que ¡AAAHHH!, ¿y si ya no puede jugar?-<br>-¿Y por qué te importa tanto?-Kagami preguntó fastidiado  
>-Es que Tetsu me recuerda mucho a mi Chuchin- Alicia hizo un puchero preocupado<br>-¿Chuchin?- preguntaron al unísono  
>-¿No les dije?, mi mejor amigo se parece a Tetsu, se llama Jesús Raúl- confesó con nostalgia<br>-¿Y por qué le dices así?- Preguntó Kagami con burla  
>-Es un apodo en México para los que se llaman "Jesús", solo a mí me deja llamarlo así-<br>-Debe quererte mucho…-  
>-Es mi mejor amigo, es como mi hermano, así que supongo que sí-<br>En ese momento, Riko con Kuroko salieron del hospital, Seirin prestó atención para saber qué había pasado, Riko, bastante relajada alzó el pulgar  
>-Todo está bien- dijo con una sonrisa para calmar al equipo, quienes dejaron escapar suspiros aliviados<br>-Eso es genial- comentó Hyuuga  
>-Lamento haberlos preocupado- Kuroko hizo una reverencia<br>-¿¡Y cómo quieres que no nos preocupemos!?- habló Alicia- Eres nuestro compañero, es obvio que nos preocuparemos por ti, no te disculpes, estamos aquí para apoyarnos el uno al otro- Alicia le guiñó el ojo y sonrió  
>-Alicia-san- Kuroko le sonrió, Koganei sonrió emocionado<br>-¡GANAMOS!- festejó de nuevo con los demás, Alicia dejó escapar un suspiro  
>-¿Estás bien?- Kagami le preguntó viéndola extrañado<br>-Claro, es solo que… es solo que me gusta mucho este equipo- Alicia sonrió nostálgica por inercia- ¿a ti no?-  
>-Supongo…- Kagami rascó su nuca indiferente.<p>

Iban camino a casa, todos con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro, y después de tremenda victoria, era obvio que las sonrisas se dejarían ver  
>-Comamos algo antes de regresar a casa- comentó Izuki viendo al resto del equipo<br>-¿Qué quieres comer?- Hyuuga le siguió el hilo a la conversación  
>-Algo barato, estoy quebrado- Koganei contestó<br>-Yo también…- Kagami contestó  
>-Igual yo- habló Kuroko<br>-Yo olvidé mi cartera en casa, solo traje lo justo…- habló Alicia haciendo un puchero  
>-Esperen- Riko detuvo su andar seria, el resto volteo a verla- ¿Cuánto dinero les queda a cada uno sacando lo del transporte?-<br>Buscaron en sus bolsillos dinero dándole el dinero a Riko, Alicia rio por ver tan solo 3 monedas en su mano  
>-Mejor regresemos a casa- habló Hyuuga decepcionado, asintieron dejando salir suspiros resignados, hasta que Riko miró un anuncio de bistecs gratis, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran, paró el andar del equipo sonando su silbato, el equipo volteo confundido<br>-Está bien- Riko sonreía- ¿qué les parece si vamos por bistecs gratis?- El equipo aceptó confundido.

Un gran filete apareció enfrente de Alicia, quien lo veía con curiosidad, luego vio el letrero de oferta  
>"Super 4kg Bistec, cómetelo en 30 minutos o menos y será gratis, los que fallen deberán pagar 10, 000 yenes"<br>y regresó su mirada a la carne que estaba esperando a ser comida  
>-¿Qué pasa?, no se contengan- Riko habló feliz por su hallazgo<br>-"Esto es demasiado"- pensaron los sempais de Seirin  
>-¿qué vamos a hacer si no podemos comer todo esto?- hablo Hyuuga preocupado<br>-¿Qué?- habló Riko fuera de lugar- ¿Por qué crees que los hago correr todos los días?- preguntó Riko evidenciando lo obvio  
>-"¿Por el básquet?"- pensaron sarcásticos los sempais, Alicia seguía viendo su carne con curiosidad<br>-¿No te gusta el bistec, Alicia-san?- preguntó Riko mirando a Alicia con curiosidad  
>-Claro que me gusta, pero cuando estaba en México Rina nos invitaba tacos-<br>-¿Tacos?- preguntó Riko confusa  
>-Sí, tacos, ¡y no los de Taco bell!- amenazó de una vez- esos no son tacos, los verdaderos tacos se comen en un puesto de la calle, sino, no saben- Alicia recargó sus codos en la mesa y su cara en sus manos, recordando sus tiempos en México- Para empezar, los tacos no se comen con la tortilla dura y ya doblada, los tacos se comen con la tortilla frita con el aceite de la carne, después se le pone la carne de pastor y el chico que te atiende te pregunta "¿Con todo?" y le respondes <em>"Simón"<em>, entonces el chico le pone cebolla, cilantro y ¡MUCHA SALSA!, eso es lo único que admito de mi país, los mexicanos no comemos "Tacos con salsa" nosotros comemos "Salsa con tacos", entonces cuando te da tu orden de 5 tacos se les pone más salsa y llega el momento más romántico de los mexicanos… tomas tu taco… cierras los ojos y mmmmhh le das la mordida a tu taco- Alicia hizo que mordía un taco en el aire-_Nada como unos buenos tacos después de un juego y luego tu coca bien fría y tus tacos ssshhhhh-_ Alicia saboreaba los tacos  
>-¿Alicia-san?- le llamó Riko un tanto incomoda por su relato<br>-ajajaja, lo siento, pero los tacos son los tacos- Alicia hizo un puchero- pero bueno, comida es comida- y Alicia empezó a comer.

-Disculpen…- Kuroko limpiaba su boca  
>-¿Necesitas un poco de agua?- preguntó Hyuuga<br>-Me rindo- contestó viendo resignado su plato  
>-¡Kuroko!- le regañaron<p>

Llevaban menos de la mitad, los sempais se rindieron, totalmente derrotados por su poco apetito  
>-¡Esto es delicioso!- dijo Kagami- Tal vez vaya por más-<br>-¡Nunca había comido carne tan deliciosa!- comentó igualmente Alicia  
>-¿Eh?, si no van a comer todo eso, ¿pueden dármelo?- preguntó Kagami<br>-Oye, yo también quiero- reclamó Alicia.  
>Entre Alicia y Kagami, terminaron de comer el resto de la carne<br>-Me tomaré la molestia, pásenme todo a mí- pidió Kagami bastante feliz  
>-Oye, no te lo comas todo, yo también tengo hambre- Alicia le robaba carne a Kagami de su plato.<br>Los sempais estaban impresionados por el apetito de ambos  
>-Alicia, Kagami, Gracias- dijeron realmente agradecidos por ayudarles a no pagar tanto dinero.<p>

Alicia terminaba de comer otro plato que le habían servido, fue cuando vio a Tetsu levantarse y salir del establecimiento, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió  
>-"Debió ir a hacer espacio para comer"- pensó aturdida, alzó los hombros ignorando el asunto y siguió comiendo.<p>

-¡Gracias por la comida!- agradeció Riko  
>-¡No vuelvan!- gritó el dueño del establecimiento y cerró la puerta<br>-Creo que comí demasiado- habló Kagami, Alicia lanzó un eructo algo potente  
>-Lo siento, necesitaba hacerlo- Alicia rascó su nuca nerviosa<br>-Ustedes dos son unos monstruos- suspiró Hyuuga  
>-jajajaja, sí, me lo dicen mucho- contestó Alicia divertida<br>-Regresemos a casa- habló Riko acaparando la atención- ¿Están todos?-  
>-¿Dónde está Kuroko?- pregunto Hyuuga<br>-Seguro está en la parte de atrás, igual que siempre- Habló Izuki, todos voltearon, no había rastros de Kuroko  
>-No está ahí…-<br>-De hecho…- Alicia habló esta vez- el salió desde hace un rato ¿no lo vieron?-  
>-¿¡Por qué no nos dijiste!?- Riko aplicó una llave a Alicia<br>-C-Creí que lo habían visto- Riko aplicó más fuerza- _suelta, suelta, duele, duele-_habló Alicia tratando de zafar el agarre, Riko la soltó y suspiro  
>-Bien, vamos a buscarlo, nadie se irá a casa si Kuroko-kun no aparece- resignados, fueron en busca de Kuroko<p>

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kagami y Alicia caminaban juntos buscando a Kuroko, Kagami mantenía una cara de sumo fastidio  
>-Antes que nada quiero preguntar… ¿¡POR QUÉ ME ESTÁS SIGUIENDO!?- Kagami preguntó con mucho fastidio<br>-¿Tiene algo de malo?- preguntó Alicia indiferente  
>-¡CLARO QUE LO TIENE!-<br>-Bueno, eres un idiota, así que creí que tendrías problemas al buscar a Tetsu…-  
>-¿Alguien te enseño sentido común?-<br>-Además, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una ¿no?- sonrió  
>-Bueno… supongo…- rasco su nuca<br>Ambos caminaban cerca de las canchas de básquet callejero, ambos voltearon a ver a 3 chicos que jugaban amistosamente  
>-¡Básquet callejero!- habló animosamente Kagami- hace tiempo que no lo veo aquí en Japón-<br>-¿en verdad?, es extraño verlo en México, allá todo es futbol soccer, ya sabes- respondió Alicia con una sonrisa, hasta que algo llamó la atención de Alicia, una cabellera azul estaba ahí, hablando con una persona no muy deseable para ella- ¿No es ese Tetsu?- preguntó señalando hacía su dirección  
>-Oh… es verdad- ambos se acercaron<p>

Alicia se detuvo antes de llegar con ese par, igualmente detuvo a Kagami  
>-¿Qué pasa?-<br>-sshh… -chitó Alicia para que guardara silencio, ambos pusieron atención  
>- … Él toma enserio el básquet, más que cualquier otra persona- escucharon esa frase de Kuroko<br>-No lo entiendo- contestó Kise con cierta sonrisa- Aunque puedo decir una cosa, si piensas de esa forma de Kagami solo por su actitud por el básquet, algún día ustedes se separaran- Kagami y Alicia miraron la escena sorprendidos  
>-"¿Separarse?"- pensó Alicia viendo a Taiga, luego presto atención a lo que decía Kise<br>-La gran diferencia entre tú, yo y los otros cuatro no son nuestras habilidades físicas, Todos ellos tienen una habilidad especial que ni siquiera yo puedo imitar. Me di cuenta de que el apenas está aprendiendo, al igual que la generación de los milagros, él tiene una habilidad única, por ahora; sigue siendo un rival inmaduro, aún disfruta la emoción de jugar contra oponentes más fuertes, Sin embargo, algún día alcanzara a la generación de los milagros y se separará del equipo, cuando lo haga, ¿crees que Kagami seguirá siendo la misma persona?-  
>Alicia estaba sorprendida por eso, sabía que Kagami era un idiota, pero no a tal nivel, Kagami empezó a avanzar<br>-Taiga…- le llamó para detenerlo, fue cuando le dio un empujón a Kuroko, dejando a Alicia en cierto modo fastidiada, lo alcanzó acercándose a Kuroko para ver si estaba bien  
>-Bastardo, ¿por qué desapareces de esa manera?- reclamó Kagami, luego miró a Kise, serio- Hey…- Kise sonrió decidido<br>-¿Estaban escuchando?-  
>-Claro que escuchábamos, ¿para qué demonios secuestrarías a Kuroko?-<br>-Creo que eso no fue un secuestro…- habló Alicia fingiendo su voz de nuevo  
>-¿a quién le importa si hablo con él un poco?- defendió Kise<br>-No podemos irnos a casa- contestó Kagami- la entrenadora no dejará de hablar sobre la responsabilidad y esas cosas… hemos estado buscándolo- Alicia suspiró  
>- Además, Tetsu es nuestro compañero, es obvio que tenemos que buscarlo cuando desaparece de esa manera- siguió Alicia- yo solo quiero llegar a mi casa y dormir, ¿acaso no crees que estoy cansado?-<br>- Todos queremos regresar a casa, pero por llevarte a Kuroko de esa manera no podemos- contrarresto Kagami  
>-¡Sólo queremos regresar a casa!- hablaron al unísono, hasta que Kagami volteo a ver la cancha de atrás<br>-¿Quiénes son esos matones?- parecía enojado Kagami, Kise y Alicia miraron igualmente, con el ceño fruncido.  
>El partido iba bien, los 3 chicos que estaban jugando antes hacían las jugadas bastante bien, pero los idiotas que llegaron después empezaron a jugar sucio con un 5 contra 3, incluso golpeando a uno de los chicos<br>-No hay nada de justo en esto- Kuroko ya estaba en la cancha girando un balón en su dedo, rozándolo en la nariz de uno de los idiotas, haciendo que se quejara de dolor  
>-¿Quién diablos eres tú?, ¿de dónde saliste?-<br>-Esto no es baloncesto- Kuroko tenía el ceño fruncido- además, la violencia es mala-

-_¿A qué putas horas se fue?-_hablo Alicia sorprendida, viendo a Kuroko ya en la cancha  
>-¿Qué demonios cree que hace?- Kagami contesto de igual forma<br>-¿Kurokocchi?- Kise habló fastidiado, los tres corrieron dentro de la cancha

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- uno de los matones alzó a Kuroko tomándolo del cuello de la playera  
>-Parece que todavía hay gente como él en estos días- se burló uno de ellos- Bien entonces…- soltaron a Kuroko-Arreglaremos esto con básquet- Kise, Kagami y Alicia (quien volvió a ser Cristian) llegaron donde Kuroko, Kagami tomo la cabeza de Kuroko<br>-¿Te importa si jugamos también?- Kise habló por los tres  
>-¿Por qué demonios te metiste en esto?- Kagami regañó a Kuroko<br>-Oye Taiga, no es momento de regaños…- Cristian se tronó los dedos  
>-"E-Enormes"- pensaron los matones sorprendidos<br>-cinco contra cuatro está bien. Veremos que tienen- habló Taiga confiado  
>-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntaron ofendidos.<p>

Lanzaron el balón al aire, Cristian logró tomar el balón y encestar 3 puntos desde su lugar, Kise consiguió el balón siendo cubierto por 2 tipos, los burló fácilmente y encestó otros 2 puntos, uno de los idiotas consiguió el balón, pero Kuroko le quitó el balón pasándoselo a Kagami quien encesto otros 2 puntos con una clavada.  
>Kuroko volvió a conseguir el balón, se lo pasó a Cristian, ahora era cubierta por 3, estaba dándole la espalda a la canasta, Cristian solo se irguió y tiro el balón hacía atrás, encestando de todas formas, trazando una trayectoria exagerada, como si hubiera encestado de frente.<p>

Dejando a esos cinco inútiles en el piso, los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida de la cancha  
>-los derrotaron…- dijeron los chicos que estaban jugando al principio- Increíble-<p>

-¿¡En qué estabas pensado!?- Kagami empezó a regañar a Kuroko-¿Qué crees que ganarías si se convertía en una pela?-  
>-No, totalmente seguro de que me hubieran ganado- contestó Kuroko relajado<br>-¡Bastardo!- Kagami estaba enojado  
>-Mira estás armas- Kuroko enseño sus brazos posando<br>-¡Tú no tienes!-  
>-Tetsu, ¿en qué demonios piensas?- Alicia negó con la cabeza mientras chocaba su mano con su frente- <em>Eres peor que Raúl…<em> Taiga tiene razón ¿y si se convertía en pelea? ¿y si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta? Por dios Tetsu, piensa más las cosas por favor- suspiró Alicia aun fingiendo la voz  
>-Kurokocchi, algunas veces eres increíble- suspiró Kise<br>-Pensé que esos chicos eran terribles, sólo quería decirles- Kuroko puso cara de regañado  
>-¡Deberías haber pensado las consecuencias!- siguió su regañó Kagami<br>-Se me olvido-  
>-¿¡cómo qué se te olvido!?- preguntó Alicia enojada- ¡Piensa las cosas más de una vez!, no conseguirás nada si solo actúas-<br>-Lo siento-  
>-¡Tú mismo dijiste que pudieron darte una paliza!- siguió Kagami regañando a Kuroko<br>-Lo siento-  
>-¡Deja de disculparte!- siguió Alicia, hasta que Kise tomó sus cosas, los chicos de Seirin voltearon a verle<br>-Bien, es hora de irme- se despidió- Finalmente pude jugar contigo, Kurokocchi- sonrió Kise-Y no creas que eh olvidado mi venganza, Kagamicchi- dijo esto último antes de irse, Alicia soltó la carcajada  
>-¿"Kagamicchi"?-preguntó Kagami exaltado- ¡Tú no te rías!-<br>-"Kagamicchi" JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Alicia no paraba de reír  
>-Lo mismo va para ti Cristiancchi- Alicia dejó de reír por el patético apodo que le había puesto el rubio, ahora era Kagami quien se reía de Alicia<br>-No te rías, idiota- le reclamo- ¿¡Y como qué "Cristiancchi"!?- pregunto de la misma forma que Kagami  
>-Kise-kun añade "cchi" a los nombres de las personas que reconoce, eso es bueno para ambos- explicó Kuroko<br>-¡No lo quiero!- respondieron los chicos de 1.90 al unísono  
>-¡No pierdan las preliminares!- gritó el rubio yéndose<br>-_Si Rina se entera de esto, seguro que me hará burla por un mes- _Dijo Alicia (sin fingir su voz)en un suspiro imaginando a su entrenadora riéndose hasta las lágrimas  
>-Kagami-kun, ,me gustaría preguntarte algo…- habló Kuroko, Kagami y Alicia le prestaron atención-¿Escuchaste mi conversación con Kise?-<br>-¿Acerca de separarnos?, ni siquiera nos llevamos bien, en primer lugar, fuiste tú quien me dijo que no podía hacerlo solo, si tienes razón, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, además, siempre estarás bajo la luz, ese es tu básquet- terminó Kagami, mostrándose serio  
>-Kagami-kun, a veces dices cosas muy profundas- admitió Kuroko<br>-¡Cállate!-  
>-Ustedes dos parecen pareja, deberían salir…- dijo Alicia en broma<br>-¿¡DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS!?- gritó Kagami enojado  
>-Bromeo, bromeo- rio Alicia<br>-Alicia-san, tu risa es muy tierna-  
>-¡Cállate!- contesto Alicia de la misma forma que Kagami<p>

Los tres caminaban fuera de las canchas de básquet, cuando Riko los encontró  
>-¡Ahí están!- Riko tacleo a Kuroko, haciéndole una llave Boston como había prometido, dejando a Alicia y a Kagami sorprendidos<br>-_oye que salvaje- _dijo entre risas Alicia viendo la escena  
>-Es hora de irnos a casa- habló el capitán avanzando como si nada, Kagami y Alicia siguieron al resto del equipo<br>-Kagami-kun… Alicia-san- ambos voltearon al escuchar sus nombres, pero se voltearon enseguida- Sál… Sálvenme- pidió adolorido, dándose por vencido cuando lo ignoraron

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Creo que debimos ayudarlo- habló Alicia caminado junto con Kagami para llegar a casa  
>-No creo…- respondió Kagami un tanto asustado<br>-¿Acaso te da miedo la entrenadora?- pregunto Alicia en son de broma  
>-C-Claro que no- Alicia rio por la actitud infantil de Kagami<br>-Eres muy tierno Taiga- soltó con una sonrisa mientras entraban al edificio  
>-Deja de decir eso, ya te dije que tú eres rara- se defendió Kagami<br>-No le veo lo raro en vestirse como hombre para jugar- habló sarcástica Alicia  
>-¡TODA LA FRASE ES RARA!-<br>-Vamos Taiga, ya lo sé, pero si no lo hago no podré jugar lo que más me gusta-  
>-Maldición- Kagami rasco su nuca desviando la mirada- Si lo dices así no puedo decirte nada más- Alicia sonrió<br>-Nos vemos Taiga, descansa- Alicia entró a su departamento

-_¡YA LLEGUE!- _anunció Alicia mientras se quitaba los zapatos antes de que Rina le reclamara  
>-¿Y bien?- Rina se paró enfrente suyo con los brazos cruzados, Alicia sonrió<br>-_¡Les dimos en la madre!- _alzó el pulgar, Rina empezó a reír a carcajadas acariciando la cabeza de Alicia  
>-<em>¡Esa es mi chica!<em> Cenaremos bistec por eso- Rina entró a la casa dejando a Alicia con una cara de asco  
><em>-¡NO TENGO HAMBRE!-<em> .

**Notas finales: **Alicia y sus momentos románticos con la comida ¿pero quien no se siente identificado? jajajaja okno xDD  
>No tengo muchas opiniones para este capitulo así que las notas finales serán muy cortas u.u<br>Sólo diré que el próximo capitulo tendrá una sorpresa xP  
>Nos leemos cuando tenga inspiración<br>Dejen sus reviews :DD  
>Bye-bye (OwO)


	6. Chapter 6 ¡Cuanto Tiempo!

**Disclamer: **Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original (si estás leyendo esto, es porque apoyas al original xDDD, solo quería ponerlo más formal xDDDD)  
><strong>...<br>**

**Aclaraciones: **_Letra cursiva_- Idioma Español o inglés (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capitulo)  
>Comillas (" ")- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capitulo lo especifica)<br>_**Negritas y cursiva**_- flash backs o recuerdos  
>En el capítulo se especifican las llamadas telefónicas<br>**...**

**Notas autora: **Antes de ver el episodio, necesitan ver el vídeo para que entiendan una frase que dice Alicia por ahí watch?v=fHkfur8FJmE Espero que se rían con el vídeo y no me la mienten xDDD

Sin molestar, ¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!

**Capítulo 6: ¡Cuánto tiempo!**

Alicia estaba atenta a la clase, gracias a las vitaminas que Rina le había dado no estaba tan cansada, miró a su lado, Kagami estaba vilmente dormido en clase, sonrió con ternura, para ella, Kagami era un oso de peluche midiendo 1.90, volteo atrás, Kuroko también estaba dormido, negó con la cabeza y regreso su mirada al frente, el profesor venía a sus lugares  
>-López-san ¿puedo saber que es más interesante que mi clase?-<br>-"Sigue sonando gracioso", nada-nada-negó divertida, el profesor fue directo donde Taiga, que alzó la mano y tomó la cabeza del profesor como si fuera un balón, Alicia se tapó la boca con ambas manos para no reírse alto  
>-¿eh?- Kagami abrió los ojos<br>-¿Cómo te atreves a dormir tan descaradamente en mi clase?- el profesor parecía enojado, Alicia miró al otro lado del salón para que no notarán que reía- tendrás que venir a la oficina de profesores más tarde –Kagami soltó la cabeza del profesor  
>-Pon atención- Alicia le dijo en burla, haciendo que Kagami se enojara más<br>-Tú…- el profesor chitó a Kagami, Alicia le sonrió en burla, hasta que un suspiro los sacó del tema, ambos voltearon atrás  
>-"¿Por qué él no se metió en problemas también?"- pensó Kagami fastidiado<br>=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Los sempais bostezaban, después de jugar contra un miembro de la generación milagrosa, era obvio tal respuesta  
>-"Jugar contra la generación de los milagros no es tan fácil"- pensó Riko viendo a Hyuuga bostezar una vez más<br>"Elevar la resistencia" anotó en su cuaderno como nota  
>-Ahora que lo pienso… hoy es ese día- susurró para ella con una sonrisa<br>=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿Para qué creen que nos quiera la entrenadora?- Alicia preguntó animada  
>-No lo sé- Kuroko le respondió con su típica cara de póker<br>-¿Cómo demonios puedes estar tan enérgica después de ese partido?- preguntó Kagami fastidiado  
>- <em>Mi entrenadora y sus polvos mágicos- <em>sonrió en burla Alicia  
>-¡HABLA ALGO QUE YO ENTIENDA!- pidió Kagami fastidiado<br>-Naah, es divertido hacerte enojar- Alicia camino un par de pasos más, quedando enfrente de Kagami  
>-Tú… maldita- Alicia limitó a sonreír en burla, hasta que llegaron al lugar acordado.<p>

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Kagami una vez que los sempais llegaron  
>-Ve a comprar un poco de pan- pidió Riko muy feliz<br>-¿eh?...-  
>-¿Para qué quieres pan?- preguntó Alicia divertida<br>-El día 27 de cada mes la cafetería de la preparatoria Seirin vende una cantidad limitada de un pan muy especial-  
>-¿Y qué tiene de especial?- arqueo la ceja Alicia confundida<br>-Se dice que comer de ese fantástico pan te traerá gran éxito en el amor, los clubes, o cualquier otra cosa- mencionó emocionada Riko- La finura de triple sándwich de milanesa de cerdo ibérico con caviar, foie gras y trufas ¡En 2800 yenes!- terminó Riko aún más emocionada, en ese momento, el crujido de estómago de Alicia interrumpió el momento  
>-Taiga, te dije que desayunaras bien…- incriminó a Kagami<br>-¡Pero si fuiste tú!- contrarrestó Kagami fastidiado  
>-Se hombre y hazte responsable de tus acciones, así nunca conseguirás novia-Alicia se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza<br>-Kagami-kun, por favor se más responsable- habló Kuroko siguiendo la broma a Alicia  
>-Ustedes malditos bastardos-<br>-Esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama, Taiga-  
>-¡TU NO LO ERES!- Kagami estaba fastidiado realmente<br>-Tengo 2 buenas razones para demostrarte lo contrario- sonrió Alicia victoriosa, algo que le gustaba hacer desde que conoció a Kagami era molestarlo y hacerlo enojar  
>-Hey chicos, pongan atención- habló Riko enojada<br>-Vencimos a Kaijou, así que las practicas dan buenos resultados, les estamos pidiendo que consigan ese fantástico pan para que ustedes puedan seguir con el impulso que tienen- explicó Hyuuga  
>-Pero no son los únicos con los ojos en él, siempre se hace un poco más ocupado que de costumbre- Riko continuó<br>-Solo tenemos que ir a comprar algo de pan ¿cierto?- preguntó confiado Kagami- eso es pan comido, entrenadora-  
>-Que mal chiste- dijo fastidiada Alicia<br>-¡Cállate!-  
>-Aquí- Hyuuga sacó de tema a ese par dándoles un sobre con dinero- los de segundo año pagan por esto- Kagami recibió el sobre sorprendido<br>-Sempai- Alicia sonreía agradecida con los ojos brillando- Juro que traeré ese pan, no se arrepentirán de pagarlo-  
>-¿De qué demonios hablas?- habló fuera de lugar Hyuuga, suspiró- También compra la comida de todos una vez que estés ahí…- pidió amablemente- Pero… si fallas- continuó antes de que se fueran- estarán haciendo el triple de entrenamiento de fuerza y el juego de piernas- amenazó aterradoramente el capitán, logrando asustar a los novatos de primer año<br>-Si no se dan prisa, se venderán todos- Apuro Izuki- Nos la arreglamos para conseguir unos cuantos el año pasado, simplemente van a comprar pan-y en ese momento, a Izuki se le ocurrió una mala broma- Los osos panda comen… pan de panda- dijo anotándolo en una libreta  
>-Nos vemos- dijeron los de primer año ignorando esa mala broma y dirigiéndose a la cafetería.<br>=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿Esto es enserio?- habló sorprendido Kagami al ver a la multitud alrededor del mostrador de la cafetería  
>-¿Qué clase de mala broma es esta?- preguntó Alicia viendo la escena<br>-Como sea tenemos que ir- apresuro a decir Kagami- Triplicar el entrenamiento de fuerza y el juego de piernas nos matará-  
>-No Taiga, esto es peligroso- contestó Alicia haciendo un poco de drama<br>-¿Eh?-  
>-Nada, tenía ganas de decirlo- Alicia sonrió burlona alzando los hombros<br>-Bien, iré primero- dijo uno de los novatos decidido- No seré tan fuerte como Kagami pero tengo confianza en mi poder- corrió decidido hacía la multitud, falló total  
>-¡Eres increíblemente inútil!- contestó otro de los novatos<br>-Ahora que lo pienso bien, esto tomará más que un poco de poder- dijeron resignados- los delanteros del equipo de rugby, el equipo de futbol americano, sumo y levantamiento de pesas…¿se supone que debemos superar a estos tipos?-  
>Alicia suspiró resignada<br>-Bien es mi turno, no eh jugado americano una vez en mi vida por nada- habló decidida Alicia, tronó sus dedos y corrió a la multitud… falló total  
>-Por lo menos lo intentó…- hablaron con fastidio<br>-Eres una inútil- Kagami le dio un leve golpe en la frente- Te enseñaré como se hace, ¡Hagamos esto!- Kagami corrió a la multitud, pero, no pudo pasar atreves de la pared de personas, haciendo que callera de sentón al suelo- _This is Japanese lunch time Rush- _comentó Kagami sorprendido  
>-¿Ahora actúas como americano?- preguntaron fastidiados<br>-Tenemos que ir todos juntos… ¡Seirin figth!- gritaron los novatos corriendo de nuevo hacia la muchedumbre, de nuevo, fallo total, lo intentaron otras tres veces, dando de todas formas el mismo resultado  
>-Bien, a un lado mocosos, no por nada digo que eh ido a un concierto de Asking Alexandria y presumo de haber salido con vida- Alicia se colocó sus audífonos adentrándose en la multitud con el típico Mosh* que se deja ver en los conciertos<em>- ¡CHAVO DEL 8 TIME!-<em> gritó mientras lanzaba unos puños al aire, pero fue otro falló total su intento-_ Puta madre esto es difícil- _gritó enojada  
>-¡Tenemos que aprovechar la oportunidad!- habló Kagami cargando de la playera a un novato- ¡Lo siento Fukuda!- gritó lanzando al pobre chico sobre la multitud, luego subió a su espalda, simulando que surfeaba- ¡El baloncesto no es lo único americano en mí!- gritó mientras era arrastrado por la multitud hacía enfrente<br>-¡Surfear en la multitud!-  
>-Es una locura, pero podría funcionar-<br>-bien…- hablo confiando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que los arrastraban hacía atrás, tirándolos, otro fallo total- _This is Japanese lunch time Rush- _repitió sorprendido de nuevo  
>-¡Deja de decir eso!- gritó Alicia exasperada ayudándolo a levantarse<br>-Disculpen…- habló Kuroko, voltearon a verle- compre uno…- dijo señalando el pan  
>-<em>Por los santos clavos del señor Jesucristo ¿¡cómo chingados lo hiciste!?- <em>preguntó sorprendida Alicia, Kagami corrió con él tomándolo por el cuello del uniforme  
>-¿Qué? ¿Tú? ¿Cómo?- preguntó atónito<br>-El flujo de la multitud me empujo hacía adelante, así que tomé el pan y deje algo de dinero- explicó como si nada, dejando a Kagami perplejo- Aquí- Kuroko le dio el pan que había comprado- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al ver a los demás igual de frustrados que Kagami  
>-No es nada- respondieron<br>-El sexto jugador fantasma está en su propia liga…-  
>-Tetsu…- habló Alicia seria- ¡Soy tu fan!- alzó el pulgar decidida<br>-Gracias…-  
>Fue así como Kuroko pudo comprar el resto de los panes.<br>=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Los compramos- dijeron cansados a los sempai  
>-Buen trabajo- felicitó Riko- Gracias-<br>-¿es esto…?- preguntaron tratando de entender  
>-Está bien, pueden comerlo- habló Izuki relajado<br>-¿Están seguros?- preguntó Alicia señalando la bolsa  
>-Por supuesto, no se contengan- invitó Hyuuga a comerlos<br>-Aaahh ~ y yo creyendo que eran unos monstruos…- habló Alicia agradecida  
>-¿Qué dijiste?-<br>-Na-da ~- sonrió  
>-Bien, haremos turnos, ¿Quién será el primero?-<br>-Yo digo que el mocoso que los compró- Alicia abrazó a Kuroko por los hombros señalándolo mientras picaba su mejilla  
>-Por favor, deja de hacer eso- pidió fastidiado, Alicia lo soltó, Kuroko tomó un pan- Gracias por la comida…- mordió el pan- Esto… es realmente delicioso-<br>-Es la primera vez que veo a Kuroko tan feliz-  
>-¿Tan bueno esta?- preguntó Alicia tomando un pan y comiéndolo- <em>Madre del perpetuo socorro esto es delicioso- <em>  
>-¡Es mi turno!- habló un novato probando el dichoso pan- ¡Es delicioso!, ¿acaso esto es a lo que llaman armonía de sabores?-<br>-Déjame ver… ¡Oh!, la jugosidad de la carne de cerdo, la dulzura del foie gras y la acidez del caviar…-  
>-No me importa lo que sea, siempre y cuando sea grande- Kagami saco un sándwich de 1 metro<br>-¡Oh!... a Taiga le gustan grandes…-  
>-Claro, si no, no me llenaría- Alicia soltó la carcajada<br>-_Por dios Taiga JAJAJAJAJAJA- _  
>-¿¡De qué te ríes, idiota!?- preguntó exasperado<br>-Taiga, simplemente no puedes ir por la calle diciendo eso- comentó Alicia con una sonrisa divertida  
>-¿De qué hablas ahora?-<br>-Taiga, si llegas a ir a México, ahórrate esas frases, te molestarán por el resto de tu vida… como lo haré yo ahora- sonrió maliciosa  
>=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=<p>

-¡Capitán, eh copiado el soporte del torneo preliminar!- se escuchó una voz antes de empezar a practicar  
>-Las preliminares entre preparatorias comenzará como un torneo, si perdemos estamos fuera- explicó Hyuuga- no podemos bajar la guardia en el juego; Tokio cuenta con cuatro bloques, de la "A" a la "D", el ganador de cada bloque jugará en la liga de campeones, los tres mejores equipos de la liga de campeones participará en la inter-high; de 300 escuelas participantes, solo 3 son elegidas; solo el 1% elegido se mantendrá en la cancha de sus sueños; esa es la Inter-high-<br>-En cierto modo puedo ver el cuadro- Kagami llamó la atención- pero te equivocas en una cosa, ellos no son elegidos, ellos se lo ganan-  
>-<em>Bien dicho bicho- <em>sonrió Alicia dándole un golpe amistoso a Kagami en la espalda  
>-Tenemos 3 semanas antes de las preliminares de la inter-high; dimos un paso en falso el año pasado, pero definitivamente iremos este año- animó Hyuuga – nos estaremos enfrentando a escuelas muy fuertes, pero el rival más fuerte es la preparatoria Shutoku-<br>-¡OH!, yo iba a ir a esa escuela…- comentó Alicia- ¿En verdad es buena?-  
>-Sí… el año pasado fueron el equipo Nº8 entre los mejores de la nación… además, al igual que Kaijou consiguieron que uno de la Generación de los Milagros se les uniera; si no los vencemos, no podremos ir a las nacionales-explicó de nuevo el capitán<br>-"Si jugamos contra la Generación de los Milagros, será un partido de campeonato"- pensó Kagami serio, viendo la hoja del torneo preliminar- Kuroko, ¿sabes que tan fuerte es, verdad?-  
>-Dudo que me creas, incluso si te lo dije… pero, como Kise-kun dijo, los otros cuatro están a otro nivel, si ellos han mejorado aún más, no puedo imaginarme que tan buenos pueden ser- contestó Kuroko<br>-Bien, si es tan bueno como dicen, supongo que será un oponente interesante…- comentó Alicia con una media sonrisa  
>-Antes de que podamos jugar contra Shutoku, ¡Tenemos que jugar nuestro primer partido!- saco del tema el capitán<br>-¡Sí!- contestaron los demás integrantes del equipo  
>-¿Y la entrenadora?- preguntó Alicia revisando el lugar<br>-Fue a observar el partido de practica de nuestro primer oponente- explico Hyuuga calmado  
>- Vaya… le hace de entrenadora y manager, en realidad es muy buena- asintió decidida- Se ha ganado una fan- Alicia alzó el pulgar, feliz<br>-En realidad eres rara…- comentó Hyuuga fastidiado; en ese momento la puerta del gimnasio se abrió, dejando ver a Riko entrar  
>-Regrese- dijo seria<br>-Hablando del demonio…- comentó Hyuuga divertido  
>-Ella estaba saltando de alegría con del partido contra Kaijou…- comentaron- pero no se nota esa alegría-<br>-Entrenadora, ¿saltará de alegría hoy?- preguntaron confundidos  
>-¡Ni loca!- respondió fastidiada<br>-Idiotas, ella nunca actuaría como idiota en un partido oficial- regañó Hyuuga  
>-¿Qué te tiene de mal humor, entrenadora?- preguntó Alicia interesada<br>-No se preocupen por Shutoku- comento Riko dejando caer su mochila- cuando nuestro primer partido no se ve bien-  
>-¿Son buenos?- preguntó Alicia siguiéndole la corriente<br>-Uno de los jugadores podría darnos problemas…- dijo pensativa- pueden ver el video más tarde- le entrego su celular a Hyuuga- miren esta foto- Hyuuga abrió el celular de Riko, dejando ver una foto de un gatito, muy tierno  
>-Esto es… muy lindo…- dijo Hyuuga sacado de lugar por la fotografía<br>-KYAAAA, entrenadora, tiene que pasarme esa foto- grito Alicia emocionada  
>- Lo siento, es la siguiente- contesto fastidiada por su error, Hyuuga paso la imagen, dando con la foto de un jugador, dejando impresionado a Seirin<br>-¡Papa!- gritó emocionada Alicia  
>-¿¡Lo conoces!?- preguntó Riko impresionada<br>-Sí, jugué contra el cuándo estaba en México, por su culpa mi equipo no pudo ser invicto 11 años seguidos, cuando iba por el sexto año, este tipo nos destrozó totalmente…- comentó con cierto enojo-  
>-Su nombre completo es Papa Mbaye Siki-presentó Riko- 2 metros de altura y 87 kg-<br>-Es de Senegal- completo Alicia  
>-¿Senegal?... es enorme ¿Dos metros?- Hyuuga estaba impresionado<br>-¿Se puede crecer tanto?- pregunto Koganei de la misma forma que Hyuuga  
>-¿Estudia en el extranjero?... antes… ¿Dónde está Senegal?- pregunto Izuki<br>-Senegal está en África occidental- comentó Alicia como si nada  
>-¿¡Y tu como sabes eso!?- cuestionaron sorprendidos<br>-Solo es grande- comentó Kagami dándole igual la situación  
>-Este Papa Mbaye… ¿Cómo era?- siguió Hyuuga con el asunto primordial<br>-¿Papanpa?...-  
>-Es papá duro- Comentó Koganei, entonces Izuki tuvo otra idea<br>-Papa… Papaya Ito- anotó su idea  
>-No estamos llegando a ningún lado- suspiro fastidiada Riko- Kuroko-kun, ponle un apodo<br>-Entonces ¿qué tal "Otousan"?-  
>-¿Dónde está tu sentido de nombres?- Koganei pregunto<br>-¿Padre?...- Izuki tuvo otra idea- la empresa de mi padre es un fracaso- anotó de nuevo su idea, haciendo que varios se rieran de la mala broma  
>-¡Escuchen!- Grito Riko en regaño, haciendo que pararan de reír- él no solamente es alto, sus piernas y brazos son largos, todo él es grande cada vez más las escuelas están invitando a estudiantes extranjeros para aumentar su poder; nuestro próximo rival, la academia Shinkyo, era solo una escuela de nivel medio el año pasado; pero con la adición de un solo jugador extranjero, se ha convertido en un equipo totalmente diferente, No pueden llegar lo suficientemente alto, por esa razón no pueden detenerlo-<br>-Pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada- hablo Kagami acaparando la atención  
>-¿Quién dijo que lo haríamos?- habló Riko orgullosa- por lo tanto, Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, Alicia-san, a partir de mañana ustedes tendrán un régimen de entrenamiento-<br>-Ok…- habló Alicia por los tres  
>-Las preliminares comienzan el 16 de mayo, hasta entonces ¡no tendrán ni tiempo para quejarse!- animó Riko al equipo<br>-¡SÍ!- respondieron enérgicos  
>-Antes de cualquier otra cosa, Alicia-san ¿qué más sabes de Papá?- preguntó Riko a Alicia interesada<br>-_Solo puedo decir que nos dio en la madre- _respondió recordando el partido- es demasiado alto, puede cubrir la canasta y no dejarte encestar por su altura, a pesar de que en ese tiempo medía 1.90, realmente causa problemas, fue hace 5 años que jugué contra él así que no estoy muy segura de su efectividad en cancha ahora…- dijo pensativa  
>-Bien, ¡Empecemos la practica!- grito con entusiasmo Riko una vez más<br>-¡SÍ!-  
>=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=<p>

Entonces los días pasaron, un entrenamiento exhaustivo, cansancio por parte de los miembros, así llegó el 16 de Mayo

-Todos están aquí- dijo Riko viendo a los chicos listos para el partido  
>-¡Vamos!- animo Hyuuga y caminaron dentro de la escuela<p>

-jajaja Taiga, en verdad eres muy tierno- comentó Alicia sonriendo, mientras veía la cara de sueño de Kagami  
>-¿No pudiste dormir otra vez, Kagami-kun?- pregunto Kuroko siguiéndole la corriente a Alicia<br>-¡Cállense!- contesto fastidiado

Los equipos empezaron a calentar, Hyuuga veía al otro equipo  
>-Papá no parece estar aquí…- comento Hyuuga decepcionado -Ahora que lo mencionas- Izuki lanzó una mirada al lugar<p>

-¡Ouch!- escucharon un quejido en la puerta, voltearon a ver de qué o quién se trataba, claro, era Papa entrando- Todo es tan corto en Japón…- se quejó masajeando el golpe, Alicia lo miró  
>-"Realmente es largo…"- pensó sorprendida<br>-¿Qué estás haciendo?, Date prisa- lo regaño su entrenador  
>-Lamento llegar tarde- se disculpó<br>-¿por qué es lo único que puedes decir con fluidez?- cuestionó su capitán Tanimura Yusuke, Hyuuga dejo ir un balón, qué chocó en el pie del capitán del equipo contrario  
>-Lo siento- se disculpó Hyuuga yendo por el balón<br>-Por cierto, ¿ustedes realmente vencieron a Kaijou?- hicieron platica, negativa a oídos de Alicia  
>-Sólo fue un partido de practica- contesto humildemente Hyuuga<br>-Ya veo, entonces la generación de los milagros no es tan fuerte como pensábamos- habló engreídamente Tanimura, haciendo enfadar a Hyuuga  
>-¿La Generación de los milagros perdió?- pregunto indiferente Papa- Me trajeron aquí para vencerlos, estoy decepcionado de que sean tan débiles…- alzó los hombros, hasta que miro a cierta persona, se sorprendió al verla ahí- ¿Cristian?- pregunto tratando de reconocerlo<br>-¡Cuánto tiempo Papa!- saludó Cristian animado alzando la mano sobre su cabeza  
>-¿Qué haces aquí?- camino a su dirección, pero choco con algo, ese algo era Kuroko, Papa busco por varios lados para ver con que había chocado, luego bajó la mirada y encontró a Kuroko, lo cargo tomándolo por las axilas, alzándolo hasta su cara- No, pequeño los niños no deben estar en la cancha- le dijo en forma de regaño, hasta que vio su uniforme debajo de la playera- ¿Eres un jugador?- pregunto confundido mientras lo bajaba, luego suspiro irónico- ¿Perdieron contra un niño como él?- pregunto para sí mientras chocaba su mano en su frente- ¿Acaso todos los de la generación de los milagros son niños?- entonces Seirin empezó a reír por el trato de Papa hacia Kuroko<br>-Sinceramente, estoy empezando a enfadarme- comentó Kuroko serio, entonces el resto de Seirin dejo de reír  
>-¿En verdad es tu compañero?- preguntó Papa a Cristian<br>-Aunque no lo creas- suspiro divertido  
>-No lo creo, ¿por qué estás con un equipo tan débil?-<br>-Seirin no es débil, te lo demostraré esté partido, y de paso… ¡Me vengaré en nombre de "Los Lobos"- dijo decidido  
>-Eso espero ver-<br>-¿No hablas español?... es mucho más fluido que tu japonés- bromeó  
>-Quiero acostumbrarme al idioma-<br>-De acuerdo, espero ganarte esta vez- sonrió Cristian determinado.

**Notas Finales: **Sí Alicia conoce a Papa xDDD Se me ocurrió que lo conociera por ser un estudiante del extranjero y esas cosas...  
>Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y que Alicia no decepcione a nadie con su actitud de loca -? xDD<br>Nos leemos cuando me llegué la inspiración y espero reviews (aunque sea para un tomatazo xDDD okno)  
>Bye-bye (OwO)


	7. Chapter 7 Te dije que lo haría

**Disclamer: **Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original (si estás leyendo esto, es porque apoyas al original xDDD, solo quería ponerlo más formal xDDDD)  
><strong>...<br>**

**Aclaraciones: **_Letra cursiva_- Idioma Español o inglés (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capitulo)  
>Comillas (" ")- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capitulo lo especifica)<br>_**Negritas y cursiva**_- flash backs o recuerdos  
>En el capítulo se especifican las llamadas telefónicas<br>**...**

**Notas autora: **Antes que nada, en el capítulo anterior no expliqué algo, y aparte me di cuenta de que el vídeo no se ve (es mi primer fic, aún no me se las mañanas de FF xDDD); regresando al tema, un "Mosh" es el "baile" (por así decirlo) que se ve mucho en los conciertos de bandas de Hard core, Metal y esas bandas, es por eso que Alicia comentaba eso, y del vídeo, sí aún quieren saber que onda con su comentario, busquen en Youtube "mosh al estilo oskar (chavo del 8 mosh)" y vean el vídeo (sí quieren xDDD)

Sin molestar, ¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!

**Capítulo 7: Te dije que lo haría**

Los equipos ya estaban listos para empezar el partido, por azahares del destino, Cristian quedó frente con Papa, Cristian cargaba con una sonrisa relajada muy poco usual en su persona, Papa solo bostezaba aburrido  
>-Qué el juego entre la preparatoria Seirin y la academia Shinkyo comience- habló el árbitro<br>-¡Juguemos un buen partido!- hablaron enérgicos los jugadores y se posicionaron para empezar el partido.

Sonó el silbato, Papa y Kagami saltaron para tomar el balón, cosa que Papa hizo fácilmente, ganándole a Kagami en altura  
>-"¿Es enserio? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Kagami perdió contra el en altura!"- pensó Hyuuga viendo la escena con la boca abierta<br>-"¡Bastardo!"- pensó Kagami enojado  
>Tanimura recibió el balón, regresándoselo a Papa, Kagami corrió a cubrirlo, entonces Papa salto para tirar, Kagami salto para bloquearlo de nuevo, pero Papa encestó los primeros 2 puntos, dejando a Seirin impresionado<br>-"E-Es enorme"- pensó Kagami con asombro  
>-"¿Siempre hace lo mismo?"- pensó Cristian viendo la escena<br>-Demasiado fácil- comentó Papa confiado  
>-No se preocupen, lo recuperaremos- habló Hyuuga animando a su equipo<br>-"Es exactamente igual que hace 5 años… pero… esta vez no perderé"- pensó Cristian tratando de creerse esas palabras ¿en realidad ganaría?  
>Hyuuga le pasó el balón a Izuki, incluso hicieron un par de pases entre ellos, cuando Hyuuga estaba cerca de la canasta, lanzó el balón para anotar 3 puntos, pero Papa saltó bloqueando el tiro<br>-¿Es enserio?- Hyuuga estaba sorprendido, ese tipo realmente era un dolor de trasero- "¿Puede llegar hasta ahí? ¿Qué no puede defender?"-

-Esto es ridículo- comento Furihata rendido  
>-Tener un estudiante del extranjero es injusto- comentaron igualmente en la banca, comentarios que no pasaron desapercibidos por oídos del capitán del equipo contrario<p>

-¿Seirin es uno de esos equipos que trabajo duro, cierto? – Preguntó en burla  
>-¿qué?- Hyuuga volteo por su comentario, confundido, claro está<br>-Vemos muchos equipos como esos, chicos que repiten que tener un jugador del extranjero no es justo… que quede claro que no estamos rompiendo las reglas-  
>-Bueno, ustedes pueden tener hasta 2 de ellos en su equipo…-<br>-¿Verdad? ¿Entonces qué tiene de malo tener jugadores fuertes? Es muy fácil, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es pasarle el balón a él y es inevitable que anotemos- terminó de explicar Tanimura  
>-No sé qué tan fácil sea, pero si esa es tu política, será mejor que no se quejen- respondió como si nada Hyuuga, dejando a Tanimura confundido e incluso un poco ofendido- Además, tenemos nuestros propios jugadores ridículos, aunque no tuvimos que invitarlos…- Hyuuga alzó los hombros indiferente.<p>

El marcador iba 8-3 favor Shinkyo  
>Papa logró tener el balón, tiró, pero falló, pegando en el aro, haciendo igualmente varios tiros más<br>-"Su exactitud bajo de repente"- pensó el capitán de Shinkyo- "¿Qué pasa?"-

Cristian sonrió viendo como Kagami bloqueaba efectivamente a Papá- Creo que tomaré clases con Mitobe-sensei- comentó divertido a su capitán  
>-Creo que te vendrían bien- animo Hyuuga a Cristian<p>

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- Papá parecía enojado, a ojos de Cristian, Kagami hacía el mejor de los trabajos- ¿Qué diablos con esto?, estoy enojado- habló Papá de nuevo dirigiéndose a su capitán  
>-No dejes que te afecte- trató de calmarlo<br>-"Este método es estresante para mí también...- pensó Kagami fastidiado- tengo que detenerlo de una forma más directa que esto, ¡Lo haré!"-  
>Kagami corrió de nuevo a cubrir a Papá<br>-Oye, déjame decirte un par de cosas- habló Kagami con Papá- Primero, bloquearé uno de tus lanzamientos en este partido- Papá frunció el ceño  
>-No hay forma de que hagas eso, no perderé en un equipo donde hay un niño en él-<br>-Segundo…- Kagami se posicionó detrás de Papá, Izuki hizo un pase directo a Kagami, Papá pensó que estaba libre  
>-"<em>Lucky<em>"- pensó, estiro sus manos para tomar el balón, fue entonces que Cristian corrió a su dirección, tomó el balón antes de que alguien más lo hiciera, hizo que saltaba, Papá le siguió el juego, tratando de bloquearlo, entonces Cristian giró a la derecha, haciendo una clavada, anotando 2 puntos  
>-Lo siento Taiga, pero este es mi partido de venganza- sonrió Cristian en burla, una vez que cayó al suelo<br>-Tú…- habló Kagami enojado  
>-Ya me disculpe Taiga, yo tengo asuntos pendientes con este tipo- Cristian miró a Papá, quien estaba sorprendido<br>-Has mejorado, Cristian- admitió  
>-Me sorprende que recuerdes mi nombre, creí que lo olvidarías- admitió Cristian- Pero está vez seré yo quien gané- sonrió determinadamente<p>

-¡Vamos por ellos!- Gritó Tanimura lanzando el balón, Kuroko hizo su aparición, lanzando el balón, fue entonces que Cristian saltó antes que Kagami, haciendo un alley oop con ayuda de Kuroko, encestando otros dos puntos  
>-Gracias Tetsu- agradeció Cristian<br>-¡BASTARDO! ¡DEJA DE ROBARTE MIS JUGADAS!- reclamó Kagami enojado  
>-¿De qué hablas?, yo no soy Ryouta- contestó Cristian confundido<br>-¡Maldito!- insultó una vez más Kagami

Marcaron por fin el final del primer cuarto, Cristian había hecho casi todas las jugadas con ayuda de Kuroko, 8-23 favor Seirin  
>-¿Te molestó que te dijeran niño, Kuroko?- preguntó Hyuuga, mientras el equipo regresaba a la banca<br>-Sí, es como sí, "no hables hasta que los enfrentes"- explico Kagami  
>-Alicia no se contuvo- comentó Izuki<br>-Me llamo Cristian- contradijo serio  
>-¿Tanto quieres tu venganza?- habló Kagami está vez<br>-Mi equipo prometió que cualquiera que se encontrará de nuevo con este chico le patearíamos el trasero- explicó  
>-¿Dieron por hecho que lo encontrarían de nuevo?-<br>-Verás, Papa es de esos chicos que se la pasa consiguiendo becas deportivas por su talento, viaja demasiado, así que dimos por hecho que cualquiera de nosotros no lo encontraríamos de nuevo, además, prometimos que contaríamos las experiencias que hemos tenido la próxima vez que nos viéramos, así que quiero presumirles que obtuve la venganza- Cristian sonrió tan sincero, haciendo que Kagami se sonrojara un poco

-Kuroko-kun tiene un límite de tiempo- explico Riko una vez que llegaron a la banca- Por lo que lo sustituiremos aquí, debido a que tenemos que reservar la fuerza de Kuroko-kun perderemos algo de eficiencia durante el segundo lapso de tiempo, así que no permitan cerrar la brecha de puntos, ellos no tienen otro jugador peligroso más que papá, así que todo reside en que tan bien Kagami-kun contenga las jugadas de papá y la ofensiva de Cristian-kun-  
>-Déjamelo a mí- habló Kagami confiado, en cuanto a Cristian, veía la banca del contrincante, claro, esta vez no obtuvo nada de información importante, Riko llamó su atención con un golpe en la cabeza<br>-Lo siento- se disculpó entre quejidos  
>-Cristian-kun, contamos contigo- habló Riko más tranquila, Cristian solo sonrió y se limitó a guiñar el ojo en muestra de afirmación.<p>

Kagami cubría a Papa de nuevo, Papa consiguió el balón, saltó para anotar  
>-"Yo ganaré"- pensó Papa determinado, Kagami saltó para bloquearlo, pero esta vez Papa saltó más alto, encestando los puntos<br>-I-Increíble- habló Izuki sorprendido  
>-¿Acaba de saltar más alto?- pregunto Hyuuga de la misma forma<br>-Ahora lo digo en serio ¡No perderé!- amenazó Papa  
>-No se intimiden por unos centímetros más- habló Cristian sonriendo, fue cuando ese partido apareció en su cabeza<p>

_**-Carajo… este tipo es difícil- habló uno chico limpiando un poco de sudor con su playera  
>-Perderemos este partido… seguro- habló Cristian furioso<br>-¡OIGAN!- ambos voltearon en dirección de la voz- ¡NO SE INTIMIDEN POR UNOS CUANTOS CENTIMETROS MÁS! ¡DEMUESTRENLE QUE LOS LOBOS AULLAMOS MEJOR JUNTOS!-aquel chico que gritaba mostraba una sonrisa sincera, haciendo que el otro par de chicos sonriera también**_

-Demostrémosle que está equivocado- terminó su frase seria, trono sus dedos decidido- Oye Papa- Papa volteo a ver a Cristian-¡Te demostraré que los lobos aullamos mejor juntos!- sonrío decidida  
>-Comienzo a emocionarme- habló Kagami<p>

El marcador 12- 24 favor Seirin; Hyuuga recibió el balón, saltó para hacer un tiro de tres- "Demasiado corto"- pensó al darse cuenta de su tiro, Kagami rápidamente cubrió a Papa  
>-¡Bastardo!- se quejó Papa tratando de hacerse paso, el balón no entro, era un rebote, que Kagami no desaprovechó, consiguió el balón, encestando<p>

-¡Buen rebote!- felicitaron a Kagami desde la banca, este solo sonrió en burla a Papa, quien solo tenía el ceño fruncido

-¡No dejes que te afecte Papa!- hablo Tanimura- ¡Seguiremos pasándote el balón!- trataba de hacerse paso, Hyuuga lo cubría, Tanimura pasó el balón a uno de sus compañeros, trataron de bloquearlo, pero Papa recibió el balón, Kagami se puso más atento, Papa saltó para encestar, Kagami hizo lo mismo para bloquearlo, entonces Papa pasó el balón a uno de sus compañeros  
>-¿Qué ocurre?, ese era tuyo Papa-<br>Entonces, los saltos de Kagami hacían que Papa retrocediera, pasando el balón  
>-"¿Por qué… por qué cada vez es más y más alto?"- pensó aturdido Papa, asombrado también por los saltos de Kagami<p>

-Kagami es increíble- comentaron en la banca de Seirin- él no está perdiendo nada, está haciendo algo más que mantenerlo a la raya, parece que su práctica está dando resultados-  
>-Pero, ¿no te parece que se está esforzando demasiado?- pregunto preocupada Riko, por otro lado, Kuroko parecía preocupado<br>-**"**_**Algún día alcanzará el nivel de la generación de los milagros y se separará de su equipo; cuando suceda eso ¿crees que Kagami seguirá siendo el mismo de siempre?"- **_La voz de Kise sonó en su cabeza, haciendo que suspirara para sí

En la cancha, Tanimura logró anotar 3 puntos, ahora el marcador, 51-60 favor Seirin  
>-¡No dejen que anoten!- gritó Cristian más serio que de costumbre- "Debo ganar… por ellos"-<p>

-"La brecha de puntos está muy cerca"- pensó Riko- Kuroko-kun ¿crees que puedas jugar los 5 minutos restantes?- Pidió seria  
>-En realidad, eh estado listo desde hace un rato- contesto relajado<br>-lo siento- se disculpó divertida- ¡Entonces, ve!- (Kuroko-kun yo te elijo xDDD ok mala broma, la dejaré aquí porque me dio risa xDDD)

Kuroko paso el balón a Cristian, quien encestó con una bandeja sencilla, entonces, gracias a Kuroko, pudieron robar el balón más seguido  
>-Maldición, ahí está el otra vez- comentaron fastidiados los de Shinkyo<br>-¿Qué ocurre con esos pases?-  
>-¡No bajen la guardia hasta que termine!- animó Hyuuga a su equipo-Vamos a terminar esto-<br>Papa recibió el balón, Kagami lo cubría eficazmente  
>-No, ¡No quiero perder!- habló desesperado Papa, saltó intentado encestar<br>-Dijiste que estabas decepcionado de la generación de los milagros ¡Pero tú mismo te sobreestimaste!- hablo Kagami tratando de dar una lección-Comparado contigo- Kagami saltó para bloquear el tiro- ¡Ellos son más fuertes!- y entonces, Kagami logró quitarle el balón de las manos a Papa, dejándolo sorprendido, Cristian logro obtener el balón, encestando en los últimos minutos con otro de sus tiros exagerados, justo cuando el balón paso por el aro, marcaron fin del partido, Seirin ganó con un marcador 67-82  
>-¡El juego ha terminado!- habló el arbitro<p>

-¡LO LOGRAMOS!- gritaron en la banca

-No puedo creerlo- habló Papa sorprendido, Cristian volteo hacía Papa, sonriendo  
>-<em>¡TE DIJE QUE LO HARÍA!-<em> gritó emocionado

-Con un marcador 67-82, gana Seirin- habló el árbitro  
>-¡Muchas Gracias!- se dejaron escuchar las voces de los jugadores<p>

Los chicos de Seirin guardaban sus cosas, fue cuando Papa apareció en las bancas, el trío dinámico de Seirin alzaron la mirada para verle  
>-Perdí- admitió Papa un poco triste – Cristian, y ustedes esfuércense por mí en su próximo juego- Kagami iba a hablar, pero Cristian le interrumpió<br>-_¡PENDEJO!, ¿¡CREES QUE ME CREERÉ ESA DE NUEVO!? ¡VAS Y CHINGAS A LA RE PUTA QUE TE PARIO! – _Habló Cristian enojado  
>-¡<em>Tú eres el pendejo<em>! ¡Ustedes son los idi…- habló Papa enojado, aunque fue interrumpido por su capitán que lo jalo por la playera para sacarlo de ahí- ¡IDIOTA! ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ NO PERDERÉ!- gritaba mientras era arrastrado  
>-Eso si puedes- le respondió Cristian divertido, Kagami estaba hecho una furia, y Kuroko estaba confundido.<br>Y con eso, la preparatoria Seirin completo con éxito la primera ronda de las eliminatorias.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kagami y Alicia regresaban a casa, Alicia tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
>-Alicia…- le llamó Kagami serio<br>-¿Qué pasa?-  
>-¿Tan importante para ti era esta victoria?- Kagami parecía nervoso por la pregunta, Alicia lo miró unos minutos extrañada y luego rio levemente<br>-Por supuesto, se lo prometí a mi equipo, y lo prometido es deuda- suspiró con satisfacción  
>-¿Tanto querías a tu equipo?- pregunto sorprendido Kagami<br>-¿"Quería"?- preguntó Alicia arqueando una ceja- No seas tonto Taiga, yo aún quiero a mi equipo-  
>-¿Tan buenos eran?, me refiero… ¿Cómo era tu equipo?- pregunto interesado, Alicia sonrió con nostalgia<br>-Mi equipo era tan cálido… - sonrió Alicia- Mi capitán se llama Alejandro Rodríguez Sánchez; él es una persona terca, si dice que va a hacer algo, lo hace y no hay quien lo detenga; luego estaba su mano derecha, Dylan Delgado Gutiérrez, él era el preocupon del equipo, era como una madre, siempre atento por todos; el apoyo de todos, César Flores Gallardo, era el consejero del equipo, cuando teníamos problemas todos íbamos con él; Jonathan Fernández Flores, era como Shun-sempai, era el bromista del equipo, siempre te sacaba una sonrisa… siempre; luego seguía el mediador, Alan Gallardo Flores, es primo de César, él era quien mantenía tranquilo al equipo, siempre haciéndonos pensar antes de actuar; el porrista, Gustavo Armando Gutiérrez Chávez, él era el único sustituto del equipo, siempre animando dentro y fuera de la cancha, subiendo la moral del equipo; el manager, Jesús Raúl Acevedo Hernández, a pesar de ser un debilucho e invisible muchacho, como nos ayudaba cuando era necesario, siempre con el botiquín en la mano, cabe destacar que él es mi mejor amigo… mi hermano… y por último y no menos importante; la entrenadora, Shion Rina, ella es como Riko, solo que más exigente… Ese era mi equipo, Los Lobos, estuvimos 11 años seguidos juntos, todos tenemos la misma edad, claro, excepto Rina, seguimos siendo una familia, siempre unida, siempre fuerte, todos teníamos problemas; pero los solucionábamos y llevamos juntos, nadie cargaba con nada solo, todos cargábamos lo del otro, es por eso que amo a mi equipo, siempre unido, siempre junto… es por eso que esta victoria la atesoraré, porque fue por mis 2 equipos, fue por Los Lobos y por Seirin- Alicia sonreía tan tiernamente, Kagami se quedó sin palabras ante tal relato; Alicia miró hacia Kagami, riendo un poco- Lo siento, creo que exageré un poco- rasco su nuca avergonzada; fue entonces que llegaron a su destino- Aquí me despido Taiga, nos vemos mañana- se despidió Alicia  
>-Sí… nos vemos- habló Kagami entrando a su departamento, Alicia espero a que entrara, entonces ella hizo lo mismo<p>

-_Ya llegue-_Anunció Alicia aún feliz  
>-<em>¿Le diste en la madre a ese desgraciado poca ropa mal viviente?- <em>pregunto Rina emocionada  
>-<em>Y en toda su madre- <em>Alicia alzó el pulgar emocionada  
>-<em>AAAHHHH Alice- <em>Rina se acercó donde ella abrazándola- _Todo por eso, ¡hoy cenamos sushi!- _  
>-<em>A huevo-<em> festejó Alicia con Rina

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-"El segundo partido fue contra la preparatoria Jitsuzen, con Kuroko-kun en la banca todo el partido, aplastándolos con un marcador 118-51.  
>El tercer partido fue contra la preparatoria Kinga, quien ocupó el lugar 16 el año pasado, era un equipo fuerte con un buen balance entre defensa y ataque, pero sorprendentemente todo marcha bien, incluso logramos reservar la fuerza de Kuroko-kun"- pensó Riko sorprendida al presenciar el tercer partido, con un marcador 71-92, fue entonces que el rechinido de unos tenis la sacó de transe, se trataba de Kuroko, quien no paraba de mover las piernas nervioso- ¿Kuroko-kun?- le llamó Riko extrañada<br>-No es nada, solamente me siento inquieto- explicó Kuroko prestando atención al partido  
>-Realmente tienes ganas de jugar- apresuró a decir Riko<p>

Fue entonces, que empezó el cuarto partido; Seirin calentaba para empezar, cuando llegó el equipo contra quienes jugarían  
>-Es la cuarta ronda…- se dejaron escuchar sus voces- Podríamos tener un partido difícil, por primera vez…-<br>-Hoy jugamos contra Seirin, esto será fácil- comentaron- el año pasado fueron destruidos en la liga de campeonato-  
>-No son más que una escuela de novatos que lo logró por pura suerte- Cristian, Kagami y Kuroko voltearon a verlos con el ceño fruncido<br>-Pero si son los chicos del otro día- comentó Cristian con burla  
>-Los destruiremos sin ningún pro…- uno de los chicos tropezó con Kagami<br>-Yo, nos volvemos a ver de nuevo- saludó serio Kagami  
>-Hola- saludó Kuroko girando el balón<br>-_¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?-_Saludó Cristian con una sonrisa burlona  
>Aquellos chicos solo se asustaron- "Vamos a ser destruidos"- pensaron resignados<p>

Entonces, al final del partido, fueron destruidos totalmente como ellos lo predijeron con 108-41 en el marcador.

-Lo estamos haciendo bien- comentaron en la banca de Seirin  
>-A este ritmo, tal vez logremos avanzar con facilidad de las preliminares de la Liga de Campeones -<br>-Ingenuo, ingenuo- habló Izuki relajado  
>-Debe ser bueno ser joven y sin preocupaciones- habló Koganei sarcástico, logrando que Alicia riera un poco<br>-Durante los últimos 10 años siempre han llegado las mismas tres escuelas a la Liga de Campeones de Tokio; El rey del oriente, Shutoku; Rey del oeste Shenshikan; Rey del norte Seiho; los tres son casi iguales, por lo que el mejor equipo varia cada año; pero ellos nunca han dejado que alguien llegue al cuarto lugar, son los tres reyes inmóviles de Tokio, Después de nuestro quinto partido serán las semifinales, y luego las finales; una vez que estemos en la final, lo más probable es que nos enfrentemos a el rey del oriente, Shutoku, ellos adquirieron a Midorima Shintaro de la generación de los milagros- terminó de explicar Hyuuga, dejando a Kagami y a Alicia más atentos  
>-Pero ustedes llegaron a la Liga de Campeones el año pasado ¿verdad?- hablaron<br>-Sí, pero no teníamos oportunidad- respondió Hyuuga  
>-"Nuestros sempais no son débiles, pero…"- pensó Kagami serio- Los 3 reyes…- pensó en voz alta, hasta que unas voces los sacaron de tema<p>

-Miren, ya están aquí- Seirin miró al frente  
>-Al parecer han llegado- habló Hyuuga serio<br>-Es mejor ver las cosas por ti mismo que escucharlas- habló Riko con el mismo tono de voz que el capitán  
>-"Con que ese es Shutoku"- pensó Alicia seria<p>

Shutoku entraba airoso al gimnasio  
>-Los de primer año prepárense, mirarán algo increíble el día de hoy- Riko se levantó de su asiento- se supone que este año será aún más sorprendente-efectivamente, los novatos de primer año veían serios hacia el contrincante- Uno de los reyes de Tokio, la preparatoria Shutoku-<br>-_Naaah se ve que no son la gran verga- _comentó divertida Alicia

Se escuchaban las porras de Shutoku en el gimnasio  
>-Iré a saludar- mencionó Kagami triunfante<br>-Voy contigo, _quiero chingar un rato_- habló Alicia parándose junto con Kagami  
>-Sí…- habló Hyuuga indiferente, hasta que reacciono por las acciones de ese par de idiotas- ¡Esperen!- intentó detenerlos, cosa que no logro con éxito<p>

Alicia (ahora Cristian) y Kagami se pararon enfrente del peliverde, ambos serios  
>-Yo, Tú eres Midorima Shintaro…- habló primeramente Kagami<br>-¿Verdad?- terminó Cristian la frase  
>-Sí, pero, ¿Quiénes son ustedes exactamente?- preguntó el Peliverde sosteniendo un oso de peluche en su mano, Kagami le extendió la mano, dejando intrigado a Cristian-¿Quieres un apretón de manos?- preguntó Midorima confundido, Kagami solo sonrió en burla<br>-"¿Qué planea este wey?"- pensó Cristian viendo a Kagami extrañado; Midorima suspiró, cambio de mano su peluche y extendió la mano, entonces Kagami escribió en ella  
>"Seirin, número 10, Kagami Taiga", haciendo que Cristian riera<br>-_Eres un desmadre, Taiga- _negó divertido con la cabeza, Midorima solo se sorprendió por el gesto, mirando extraño a Kagami  
>-Pareces ser el tipo de persona que diría que no se acuerda de mi si se trata de un simple saludo- explicó Kagami<br>-Oye, oye, yo también estoy aquí- habló Cristian divertido  
>-Como sea… quiero que el tipo de quien me vengaré en nombre de mis sempais me recuerde- terminó Kagami<br>-¿Venganza?- pregunto Midorima acomodando sus lentes- Eres un poco imprudente ¿no crees? -  
>-Este chico siempre es imprudente- señaló Cristian a Kagami divertida<br>-¡Cállate idiota!- gritó Kagami enojado  
>-¿Ustedes son de Seirin, verdad?- un chico azabache se acercó para hablar-¿Acaso tus sempais no te dijeron nada?, el año pasado los 3 reyes destruyeron a Seirin triplicando su puntuación- explico, Kagami y Cristian se sorprendieron<br>-_¿ah sí?, pues triplícame esta-_ Cristian alzo los brazos en son de pelea, luego negó con la cabeza  
>-Entonces…- habló Midorima ignorando a Cristian- Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero la diferencia en fuerza es absoluta; incluso si nos encontramos de nuevo en el campeonato, la historia se repetirá-<br>-No- se escuchó la voz de Kuroko, haciendo que los 4 chicos voltearan a verle- solamente pueden especular del pasado; no sabes lo que pasará hasta que juegues, Midorima-kun- habló determinado Kuroko  
>-Bien dicho- felicitó Cristian<br>-Kuroko- llamó Midorima en cierta forma fastidiado- no me agradas- continuó- No puedo adivinar lo que estás pensando, especialmente por tu mirada; hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirte, pero sería algo sin sentido hacerlo ahora; primero, acompáñanos en la finales-  
>-Hablas mucho- el chico azabache calmo un poco la situación- eres uno de ellos ¿verdad?- abrazó a Kuroko apartándolo de la "animada platica"- Fuiste a la misma escuela que Shin-chan ¿verdad?; no dejes que te moleste, es solo un tsundere, en realidad él está bastante intrigado contigo, incluso fue a verte en tu primer juego en las preliminares…-<br>-No deberías inventar tantas historias, Takao- hablo fastidiado Midorima  
>-¿Por cuánto tiempo piensan seguir hablando?- se dejó escuchar una voz por parte de Shutoku- ¡Prepárense!- entonces ambos chicos regresaron con su equipo sin más que decir<br>-Que chico tan amigable- comentó sarcástico Cristian  
>-Kuroko- habló una vez más Midorima- te demostraré que tan ingenua es tu forma de pensar- acomodó sus lentes<br>-Insisto con lo amigable que es- alzó Cristian los hombros.

Las porras de Shutoku llenaban el estadio, Seirin se quedó a ver el partido  
>-¿Y bien?- preguntó Alicia sin fingir la voz- ¿Cuál es su habilidad?- miró a Kuroko<br>-No me creerás si te lo digo, Alicia-san- Kuroko veía el partido atento- será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos-  
>-Ok…- respondió Alicia fuera de lugar, y como le pidió Kuroko, puso atención al partido<p>

Takao tenía el balón, dos chicos del equipo contrario lo bloquearon, pero Takao los burlo con facilidad, hizo una finta y paso el balón al capitán de Shutoku, que hizo una clavada, encestando, el marcador 38-8 favor Shutoku  
>-Ya están por los 30 puntos a favor en tan solo 4 minutos del segundo cuarto - comentó Riko atenta al partido – no me sorprende, en verdad-<br>-Pero ellos no están haciendo nada diferente de lo que hacemos- comentó un novato- sin embargo se ve tan fácil para ellos ¿por qué?-  
>-Porque ellos no comenten errores- contesto Hyuuga- en el baloncesto, el balón siempre está en movimiento y a alta velocidad; sin excepción, las escuelas más fuertes siempre tienen fundamentos sólidos, como pasar el balón, manejarlo y correr, ellos hacen que parezca fácil porque sus fundamentos son sólidos; pero eso es solo lo fundamental; naturalmente hay otra razón…- esa razón fue explicada en el partido, el capitán de Shutoku hizo otra clavada, era cubierto por un par de chicos, pero su clavada era tan potente que logro encestar y de paso tirarlos- Y eso es porque tienen un tirador infalible- terminó de explicar Hyuuga<br>-Se han vuelto más fuertes…- comentó Riko  
>-El año pasado no pudimos hacer nada al respecto…- dijo Hyuuga<br>-Sí, su juego era defender el interior y el exterior, pero este año…- dijo Riko igual que Hyuuga  
>-Hasta el momento, él tiene 5 de 5, parece que Midorima está jugando bien- comentó Kagami<br>-¿Eso está bien?- pregunto Kuroko, haciendo enfadar a Kagami  
>-No lo sé ¿no deberías saberlo?-<br>-No estoy seguro, en verdad nunca lo eh visto fallar- dijo Kuroko  
>-¿Fallar?- preguntó Alicia extrañada<br>-Miren por favor- pidió Kuroko, en esos momentos, Midorima obtuvo el balón, lanzándolo con una trayectoria exageradamente alta, Seirin alzó la mirada para seguir el balón  
>-¿No son así tus tiros?- preguntó Hyuuga a Alicia sorprendido<br>-Algo así, pero…- Alicia estaba igualmente sorprendida- sus tiros son mucho más altos que los míos-

Regresaron la mirada a la cancha, Midorima engreídamente se dio la vuelta  
>-Es hora de regresar, Takao, estamos en la defensa ahora-<br>-Si fallas también me gritarán- se quejó el menor de estatura caminando a su lado  
>-No seas tonto, Takao, sigo el destino, hago todo lo que puedo es por eso que nunca fallo mis tiros- y entonces, la pelota entró al aro<p>

-Siempre y cuando Midorima-kun no pierda su forma, él consigue el 100% de sus tiros- explicó Kuroko- Cuando vi a Alicia-san tirar por primera vez me sorprendí mucho, creí que había alguien que podía igualar a la generación de los milagros, pero ahora, Midorima-kun está a otro nivel-  
>-No te preocupes- habló Alicia- son solo centímetros más altos que los míos, nada que no pueda mejorar con la práctica-<br>-Bueno, nosotros también tenemos a nuestra propia tiradora ridícula- habló Kagami con los brazos cruzados  
>-Oye, ¿Cómo que ridícula?- preguntó ofendida<br>-"De todas formas, tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿acaso Midorima tendrá algo más ridículo bajo la manga?"- pensó Hyuuga prestando atención al partido

Tiro, tras tiro, tras tiro, Midorima lanzaba el balón con sus tiros exagerados; el partido terminó, con un marcador 153-21 favor Shutoku

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Bien, vámonos a…- habló Hyuuga mientras salían del estadio, Riko lo interrumpió  
>-¡Todavía no!- los empujó para que se detuvieran- ¡aún tenemos otro juego hoy! ¿Eres estúpido? Y tonto ¿verdad?- empezó a regañar<br>-Estaba bromeando, el estado de ánimo me pareció algo sombrío- explicó el capitán nervioso  
>-Todos revisamos la escuadrilla del torneo- continuó Izuki<br>-¿Tenemos otro juego? ¿en serio?- preguntó Kagami confundido  
>-<em>No jodas ¿neta?<em>- preguntó Alicia de la misma forma- Ya… en serio ¿tenemos otro juego?- Los chicos voltearon a ver a ese par de idiotas algo molestos  
>-¿De verdad eres estúpido, BaKagami?- regañó Riko a Kagami primero, haciendo que Alicia riera<br>-"BaKagami" JAJAJAJAJAJA ya no te diré Taiga, ahora te diré "BaKagami" JAJAJAJAJAJA- se burló Alicia  
>-¡Tú cállate que eres igual de idiota que él!- regaño Riko a Alicia- ¡Miren la escuadrilla!- Riko sacó la hoja para que ese par lo viera- ¡Jugamos dos partidos hoy y el último día!, ¡Nuestro quinto partido comienza a las 5:00!- Kagami tomó la hoja, Alicia se pegó un poco a Kagami para verla igual<br>-Jugar dos partidos en un día es demasiado- se quejó Koganei  
>-Sí, incluso si descansamos, aún estamos agotados- contestó Izuki a su queja<br>-¿Entonces las finales y las semifinales son el mismo día?- preguntó Alicia confundida  
>-Parece que sí- contestó Kagami- ¿Entonces tendremos un partido antes de enfrentarnos a Shutoku?-<br>-Oye espera un momento- habló Alicia señalando la hoja, Kagami se sorprendió al ver lo que señalaba Alicia  
>-Entrenadora…- habló Kagami- los 3 reyes son Shutoku y… -<br>-Seiho y Senshinkan- continuó Riko aún con el ceño fruncido  
>- ¿Esto no es…?- Kagami le enseño la hoja<br>-en el último día, nuestro oponente en la semifinal lo más probable es que sea Seiho- dijo Riko dándole la razón- jugaremos en la final contra Shutoku-  
>-¿Entonces jugaremos contra 2 reyes consecutivamente?- preguntó Alicia arqueando una ceja<br>-Eso mismo- asintió Riko, fue entonces que el equipo se asustó  
>-Eso es absurdo- comentaron<br>-Yo no le veo lo absurdo- habló Alicia divertida  
>-Dos juegos en un día y con oponentes formidables, no podía pedir algo mejor- habló Kagami por Alicia<br>-Y yo no lo hubiese dicho mejor- sonrió- No puedo esperar a patearles el trasero-  
>-Pero esto es demasiado-<br>-¿Tratan de impresionar a alguien?, ¿verdad Kuroko?-  
>-Lo siento… en realidad también estoy bastante emocionado- dijo Kuroko con cierta sonrisa en el rostro<br>-¿También te contagiaste de los gérmenes de estos monstruos?-  
>-¿De qué están hablando?- reclamaron los chicos de 1.90 al mismo tiempo<br>-Espero que no- respondió Kuroko preocupado  
>- Me empiezo a enojar por tu negación- habló fastidiada Alicia<br>-Pero… ¿no las situaciones difíciles encienden algo en ti?- preguntó Kuroko relajado, haciendo sonreír al equipo  
>-¡Muy Bien!- gritó Kagami<br>-_¡A darle átomos!- _Gritó Alicia igualmente  
>-¡Habla algo que entendamos!- regañó Kagami a Alicia<br>-¡Mejor vayamos a practicar!- dijo Alicia emocionada  
>-¡Vayamos!- contestó Kagami igual de emocionado que Alicia<br>-¡Ustedes deben de descansar, par de idiotas!- regañó Riko.

**Notas Finales: **Quiero agradecer a quienes siguen el fic (dejen o no Reviews xDDD)  
>Y sí, a partir de ahora me tardaré en subir los capítulos; culpen a la escule (;n;)9 y más porque mi turno es el vespertino xnx (sí, me mandaron a la tarde D'x)<br>También se que esperan ansiosas la tercer temporada de KNB x3 así que atentas para que le bajen los humos a Haizaki :v (ay no, mi bebé -? xDDD)  
>Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado; procuraré subir los fines de semana y apurarme con la tarea xDDD<br>Espero sus reviews (aunque sean tomatazos, en serio, los recibo con mucho ánimo .n.)  
>Nos leemos cuando me llegue la inspiración... o tiempo... xDDD<br>Bye-bye (OwO)/


End file.
